Det femte elevhemmet
by Victoire Weasly
Summary: Erika Lavell ska börja på Hogwarts men blir placerad i ett femte okänt elevhem...  Utspelas under Harrys första år.
1. Chapter 1

Kap 1

Jag vaknade av att solen lös genom mitt fönster. Jag slappnade av och klädde på mig i lugn och ro. Sedan kom jag helt plötsligt på vilken dag det var. Idag skulle jag åka till Hogwarts! Jag sprang in till mamma och pappa och frågade vad klockan var. Mamma svarade att klockan var tio och i samma stund som hon sa det så ryckte hon till.

"Vid Merlins skägg Erika, du måste ju till Hogwarts!" Hon klädde på sig väldigt snabbt och försökte att laga frukost, men eftersom hon var stressad funkade inte formeln som den skulle och det slutade med att jag fick ta ett glas juice. Jag fick i alla fall lite extra pengar så att jag kunde köpa godis på tåget. Mitt i all stress så hade jag inte hunnit oroa mig men nu kom oron tillbaka. Tänk om jag hamnade i Slytherin, åh fy! De andra elevhemmen var väl okej men man kunde ju inte vara helt säker. Tänk om jag inte fick några vänner och skulle behöva vara ensam i sju långa år.

Vi kom fram till Kings Cross station fem minuter i elva och jag skyndade mig in på perrongen. Det blodröda tåget stod inne på perrongen. Jag fylldes av lycka. Jag skulle åka till Hogwarts så som jag drömt om i hela mitt liv. Jag gick på tåget och försökte att hitta en kupé. Det var inte så lätt eftersom jag var så pass sen. Jag hittade i alla fall en kupé som var tom om man inte räknade med den blonda tjejen som satt längst in mot fönstret.

"Hej, får jag sitta här?", frågade jag. Flickan vände på huvudet och sa:

"Visst! Jag heter Hannah förresten."

"Jag heter Erika. Tycker du att det ska bli kul att börja på Hogwarts?", frågade jag henne.

"Ja, men jag är lite orolig för det där med elevhemmen." Nu hade tåget lämnat London bakom sig och när jag tittade ut genom fönstret så såg jag bara kor och ängar.

"Vilket elevhem har din släkt tillhört då?", frågade jag.

"Det är lite det som är grejen. Min släkt har inget särskilt elevhem som de flesta familjer har utan alla har hamnat lite olika. Pappa var Ravenclaw och mamma var Hufflepuff och det är väl där jag hoppas på att hamna. Du då?".

"Jag vet faktiskt inte riktigt, sa jag, Inte Slytherin i alla fall." Hannah rös till när jag sa det sista.

"Nej, det vill inte jag heller," sa Hannah medan hon skakade på huvudet. Då kom damen med godisvagnen och vi började prata om smaker på Bertie Botts bönor istället.

När vi bytt om och tåget började sakta in så gick jag och Hannah av och möttes av en stor mörk skepnad.

"Förstaårselever hitåt, förstaårselever här borta, ropade den väldiga mannen. När vi närmade oss kom det fram en pojke till mannen.  
>"Hagrid!"<br>"Harry, vad kul att se dej!", sa mannen. Jag och Hannah gick fram till honom och frågade om det var han som skulle ta oss till slottet.

"Ja, det är jag det svarade han brummande, Vi ska åka båt över sjön så hoppas att ingen av er är sjösjuk. Då blev jag väldigt nervös och när jag vände mig om så såg jag att Hannah redan var smått grön i ansiktet. I båtarna satte vi oss fyra och fyra förutom Hagrid som fick en egen båt. Jag satt tillsammans med Hannah, en tjej som hette Susan och en kille som jag inte visste vem det var. När vi hade åkt en bit så svängde båtarna runt en klippa och jag fick se Hogwarts för första gången. Det var helt fantastiskt! Slottet hade fyra höga torn och en väg nästan helt täckt av ett stort fönster. Där lyste det klart och jag gissade att det var stora salen.

Vi tog en tunnel från båthuset in i slottet. Hagrid presenterade oss för professor McGonagall och hon berättade lite för oss om elevhem och elevhemspoäng. Sedan sa hon åt oss att vänta där så skulle vi alldeles strax bli sorterade.

"Åh, jag hoppas att jag hamnar i Hufflepuff", sa Hannah. Hon lätt väldigt uppspelt.

"Och jag hoppas att jag inte hamnar i Slytherin, sa jag. Nu kom McGonagall in i rummet och ledde oss mot stora salen. Det var nu det gällde…


	2. Chapter 2

Kap 2

När vi kom in i stora salen så började McGonagall förklara hur sorteringen gick till. Några av killarna pustade ut eftersom de hade trott att man skulle slåss mot ett troll men i verkligheten var det mycket enklare än så. Professor McGonagall berättade att det ända vi behövde göra var att sätta på oss en gammal hatt och då skulle hatten säga vilket elevhem vi skulle hamna i. Precis när hon sagt det så började hatten sjunga en sång vilket gjorde mig mycket förvånad. Sången handlade om hatten själv och om de olika elevhemmen. Medan hatten sjöng så passade jag på att kolla runt i salen. Det var fyra bord som stod längst med salen. Ett bord för varje elevhem tänkte jag. Jag undrade vilket jag skulle sitta vid om bara några minuter. På kortsidan mittemot dörren stod lärarbordet på en liten scen. Sedan tittade jag upp i taket och blev nästan stum. Där taket skulle ha varit såg man stor stjärnklar himmel med bara ett fåtal moln. Under natthimlen svävade det hundratals stearinljus. Jag hade hört mycket om Hogwarts, men det här var det aldrig någon som nämnt.

"Magiskt", viskade jag.

"Ja, det är visst förtrollat, sa tjejen bakom mig, Jag läste det i Hogwarts, en historia." Jag blev förvånad när hon sa det för det var inte alls så jag hade menat.

Jag slutade tänka på taket när McGonagall började ropa upp våra namn.

"Hannah Abbott!" Jag önskade Hannah lycka till och hon gick upp och satte sig på pallen. Och bara en stund efter det att hatten nuddat hennes huvud så blev hon sorterad:

"HUFFLEPUFF!", ropade hatten. Hannah fick massor med applåder från Hufflepuffbordet när hon gick dit för att sätta sig. Sedan ropade McGonagall upp Susan som hade suttit i samma båt som jag och Hannah och sen så fortsatte de så där. När ungefär hälften av eleverna hade sorterats in så var det äntligen min tur och vid det laget var jag så nervös som man kan bli.

"Erika Lavell!", ropade professor McGonagall. Jag gick upp och satte mig försiktigt ner på pallen.

"Hmm…, hördes en röst inuti mitt huvud, var passar du då?" Det dröjde en stund innan jag förstod att det var hattens röst. Jag vill inte hamna i Slytherin, tänkte jag, varsomhelst men inte i Slytherin. Det verkade som att hatten hörde mig för den svarade:

"Nej då, det är inte ens att tänka på." Då blev jag genast mycket lugnare.

"Nej, jag tror nog att du får hamna i, sedan hörde jag hur rösten höjdes så att alla i salen skulle kunna höra den, CENDORIFF!" Jag reste mig inte upp, jag bara satt där och väntade på att någon skulle säga något. Var det något som jag hade missat? Vad jag visste så fanns det bara fyra elevhem. Jag räknade borden men det var fortfarande bara fyra stycken. Det var en kille vid Ravenclaw bordet som reste sig upp och frågade vad hatten egentligen hade sagt för något.

Tillslut så reste sig Dumbledore och gick fram till mig. Jag trodde att han skulle prata med mig, men när han öppnade munnen så visade det sig att det inte alls var så.

"Kan du säga vad du sa nyss en gång till tack." Jag förstod att han pratade med hatten.

"Jag sa att hon hamnar i Cendoriff," svarade hatten.

"Ursäkta kära hatt, men vad jag vet så finns det inget sådant elevhem," sa Dumbledore vänligt till hatten.

"Cederic Cendoriff var Hogwarts femte grundare och de egenskaper som flickan här har passar perfekt in på hans elevhem. Jag hörde hur det gick en susning genom salen från alla som hade hört vad hatten precis hade sagt.

"Får jag fråga dig varför det inte går några elever i Cendoriff?", frågade Dumbledore.

"Cederic hade väldigt blandade egenskaper och liksom de andra fyra grundarna ville han att eleverna skulle ha samma egenskaper som han själv, svarade hatten, det har bara gått tre elever i Cendoriff och de tre var grundarens söner. Eftersom ingen hamnade i Cendoriff så tog man bort den delen av Hogwartsemblemet för ungefär 800år sedan", avslutade hatten.

"Då får det bli så", säger Dumbledore. Sedan höjer han rösten:

"En stor applåd allihopa för den första eleven i Cendoriff på nära 950år!" Nu tar jag till orda för första gången sedan McGonagall ropade upp mitt namn.

"Ursäkta mig professorn, men vad kommer att hända med mig?", frågade jag.

"Ja miss Lavell, vi får väl ordna det så gott det går. Möt mig på mitt kontor efter festen", svarade han.

"Men var ska jag sitta nu vid middagen då professorn?"

"Sätt dig var du vill miss Lavell." När han sagt det så gick han och satte sig vid lärarbordet igen. Jag gick och satte mig mittemellan Hannah och Susan vid Hufflepuffbordet.

"Erika vad hände? Var hamnade du?" frågade Hannah medan Susan tittade på med en frågande blick.

"Jag vet inte riktigt, jag ska träffa rektorn efter middagen", sa jag. Sedan så var det sortering en stund till och det mest intressanta var att pojken som pratat med Hagrid tidigare tydligen var den berömde Harry Potter. Sedan började vi äta och pratade om helt andra saker men längst in i mig gnagde en oro. Vad skulle hända? Efter middagen gick jag ut ur stora salen förre alla andra.


	3. Chapter 3

Kap 3

När jag hade gått ut från salen så insåg jag plötsligt en sak. Jag hade ingen aning om var Dumbledores kontor låg någonstans. Jag tittade mig omkring och fick syn på professor McGonagall som också var på väg bort från salen.

"Professorn, vet du var rektorns kontor ligger?"

"Kom miss Lavell, jag kan visa dig vägen. Jag är faktiskt på väg dit själv just nu", svarade hon mig. Hon började gå mot trapporna och jag småsprang bredvid för att hålla jämna steg med henne. Efter ett tag så kom vi fram till en stor staty föreställande en örn. McGonagall stannade mitt framför örnen.

"Pumpapastej", sa han ljudligt. När örnen flyttade på sig så förstod jag att det måste ha varit någon sorts lösenord. När örnen hade flyttat på sig så såg jag en trädörr. McGonagall gick fram och knackade på.

"Kom in ni", hördes Dumbledores röst från andra sidan dörren. McGonagall öppnade dörren och jag såg in på rektorns kontor. Rummet var runt och på väggarna så satt det massvis med porträtt. Dumbledore själv satt bakom ett skrivbord och runt skrivbordet så satt det tre personer till. Jag kände inte igen dem så väl men jag förstod att det var tre av lärarna eftersom jag sett dem vi middagen. På bordet låg sorteringshatten och en bok med titeln "Hogwarts, en historia". Jag kom på att det säkert var den boken som flickan bakom mig hade pratat om vid sorteringen.

"Varsågod och sitt miss Lavell", sa Dumbledore. Jag satte mig ner. McGonagall hade redan tagit en stol och satt sig. När jag hade satt mig så började Dumbledore att prata:

"Så miss Lavell, det här är professor Snape, en svarthårig man med flottigt hår nickade kort mot henne, professor Flitwick, en pytteliten man med stort vitt hår log ett stort leende som hon försökte besvara, och professor Sprout", avslutade han. Sprout var en häxa med väldigt smutsiga kläder och håret uppsatt under en lika smutsig sharlett. Jag gissade att hon var lärare i antingen skötsel och vård av magiska djur eller örtlära.

"Jag förstår att du redan har träffat professor McGonagall." Jag nickade.

"De är föreståndare för de fyra elevhemmen.", sa Dumbledore. Jag nickade återigen så att de skulle förstå att jag hängde med.

"Miss Lavell, den här gången så var det Sprout som pratade med mig, skulle du kunna berätta vad sorteringshatten sa till dig innan du blev sorterad?" frågade hon mig.

"Han bara sa att jag inte skulle hamna i Slytherin", sa jag. Skulle det försöka placera om mig?

"Okej, sa Dumbledore, någon som har något förslag?" Sprout var snabb med att räcka upp handen.

"Ja, Pomona, sa Dumbledore till henne. Jag antog att Pomona var Sprouts förnamn.

"Hon skulle kunna gå i Hufflepuff. Hon ser ut att ha vänner där och vänskap är väldigt viktigt." Det skulle nog bli bra, tänkte jag, då får jag ju få gå med Hannah och Susan.

"Utmärkt förslag Pomona, sa Dumbledore, dock så gills det som elevhemsbyte som om jag kommer ihåg rätt är en av Hogwarts grundregler." Han vände sig om mot McGonagall och hon nickade som bekräftelse.

"Någon annan som har något förslag?" Den här gången så räckte både Snape och Flitwick upp sina händer. Jag tyckte att det var rätt så konstigt att lärarna räckte upp händerna men sa ingenting om det.

"Ja Filius, har du något förslag?", frågade Dumbledore Flitwick.

"Skulle hon inte kunna, Flitwick pratade med en rätt så pipig röst, gå i Cendoriff då?" Det var absolut inte vad jag hade väntat mig att han skulle säga.

"Hur menar du då Filius?" frågade Dumbledore intresserat.

"Jo, vi fixar ett uppehållsrum med sovsal, ett litet bord till stora salen och ett specialsytt schema, pep Flitwick.

"Du då Severus, vad har du för förslag?" frågade Dumbledore. Snape svarade inte utan skakade bara på huvudet. Med tanke på minen han använde så trodde jag nästan att hans förslag hade varit att relegera mig.

"Ingen som har något mer förslag?" frågade Dumbledore elevhemsföreståndarna. Ingen sa någonting och McGonagall skakade långsamt på huvudet.

"I såna fall så tycker jag att vi kör på Filius förslag." Sedan vände han sig mot mig.

"Är det okej för dig Erika?", frågade han.


	4. Chapter 4

Kap 4

Var det okej för mig att gå i ett elevhem där jag var helt ensam? Jag tänkte på det en stund innan jag svarade.

"Ja det går bra, sir", svarade jag. Vad höll jag på med? Chansen var stor att jag inte fick några vänner alls vilket var precis vad jag hade varit rädd för imorse.

"Så Erika, eftersom du är helt ensam i Cendoriff så får du bestämma hur vi gör", sa Dumbledore till mig. "Men först så behöver vi en elevhemsföreståndare till." Han harklade sig och satte sedan trollstaven mot halsen.

"Alla lärare till lärarrummet!", ljöd hans röst som nu var så stark att den säkert hördes i hela slottet. När Dumbledore hade talat klart så tog han bort trollstaven från halsen igen. Alla fyra föreståndarna reste sig upp och lämnade rummet genom dörren.

"Miss Lavell", sa Dumbledore till mig, "skulle du kunna följa med?" Egentligen så var det ingen fråga utan mer av en uppmaning, men jag tittade ändå på klockan. Det började att bli sent men jag hade ju ändå ingen säng att gå till.

"Okej", svarade jag Dumbledore och började följa efter honom mot dörren.

Lärarrummet var ganska stort, men skolan hade ju ganska många lärare. Som väntat så var det ingen som jag kände igen särskilt mycket. Jag hade såklart sett nästan alla vid middagen, men om man inte räknade med den så var de enda lärarna som jag träffat tidigare föreståndarna.

"Så, är alla här?" började Dumbledore med att fråga. Det var ingen som sa någonting annat så jag antog att alla var där men det visade sig att det inte var som jag trott.

"Är det någon som har sett Hagrid?" fortsatte Dumbledore med att fråga. Jag tittade mig omkring i rummet och såg att den stora mannen som hade åkt båtarna med oss förstaårselever mycket riktigt inte var där.

"Men han är ingen lärare", hörde jag någon säga.

"Det här är ett sånt tillfälle då han ändå bör vara här", svarade Dumbledore. "Skulle du kunna hämta honom Argus?" frågade han en medelålders man med långt grått hår. Utan att svara så gick mannen ut ur rummet tätt följd av en spräcklig katt. Dumbledore började prata med lärarna igen så fort dörren stängts.

"Så, några av er kanske undrar varför vi har samlats här." Jag såg både nickningar och skakningar från lärarna men Dumbledore berättade hela historien ändå. Han berättade att jag hade hamnat i Cendoriff och hur vi hade bestämt oss för en lösning på problemet. Han förklarade att andledningen till att alla var där var att det behövdes en ny elevhemsföreståndare.

"Egentligen så kräver skolstyrelsen att elevhemsföreståndaren själva har gått i det elevhem som det får ansvar över. Men eftersom ingen har gått i Cendoriff på mer än 900år så måste vi göra ett undantag", förklarade Dumbledore," Vi ska använda sorteringshatten för att se vem av er som passar bäst för jobbet. De egenskaper man ska ha för att hamna i Cendoriff är kreativ, vänlig och modig." Hon tog en kort paus för att andas. "Det borde göra att de av er som gick i Hufflepuff eller Gryffindor har större chans att bli tillsatta." Lärarna såg väldigt intresserade ut.

"Enligt det som sorteringshatten berättat så skulle flickan inte ha passat i Slytherin", avslutade han. McGonagall tog fram hatten och gav den till en av lärarna.

"Varsågod Sibylla", sa hon vänligt, men hennes ansikte sa något helt annat. Damen, som hade trasligt lockigt hår och stora glasögon, satte på sig hatten och på en bra stund så hände det ingenting. Sedan sa hatten att hon passade bäst i Ravenclaw där hon gått under sin skolgång men att hon skulle kunna funka till Cendoriff om den inte hittade någon som var bättre. Och det hoppades jag verkligen att den gjorde. Professor Trewlaney som damen senare presenterades som verkade bara konstig av någon andledning. McGonagall skulle precis ge hatten till en annan lärare när någon knackade på dörren. Det var vaktmästaren och hans katt som hade Hagrid efter sig.

"Bra", sa Dumbledore, "då är alla här". Hagrid försökte att sätta sig på en stol men fick stå mot vägen istället för att stolarna brakade ihop under hans tyngd.

Alla lärarna testade hatten, men ingen var närmare Cendoriff än Trewlaney hade varit. Det var till och med en lärare från Slytherin som avstod.

"Har vi testat på alla nu?" frågade professor McGonagall.

"Nej professorn. Inte på mej."


	5. Chapter 5

Kap 5

Det var Hagrid som hade yttrat sig.

"Okej Hagrid, då är det väl din tur nu", konstaterade McGonagall men hon lätt samtidigt osäker på rösten. Jag såg hur hon blickade bort mot Dumbledore och hur han nickade tillbaka. Det måste ha haft någonting att göra med det de sagt om att Hagrid inte var lärare. Istället för att McGonagall satte på Hagrid hatten så gjorde han det själv vilket kanske inte var så konstigt eftersom McGonagall inte ens nådde upp. Jag tänkte på hur det skulle vara att få Hagrid som elevhemsföreståndare. Han verkade så mysig på något sätt, och om det var en sak som var säker just då så var det att jag mycket hellre ville ha honom som föreståndare än den virriga Sibylla Trewlaney.

"Åh", sa hatten högt, "det här är bra." Sedan var det tyst en stund. Jag såg hur McGonagall öppnade munnen för att säga något men hon stängde den igen innan det hann komma ut ett endaste ljud.

"Gryffindor är fortfarande ditt elevhem, men du skulle nästan passa lika bra i Cendoriff." Jag blev väldigt glad när hatten sa detta. Hagrid skulle bli min och Cendoriffs elevhemsföreståndare!

"Så Hagrid du kan stanna här. Ni andra kan gå", förkunnade Dumbledore. Ni andra verkade inte inkludera resten av elevhemsföreståndarna för de gick inte därifrån tillsammans med de andra lärarna utan stannade kvar.

"Hagrid vet du vad det hela handlar om?" frågade Dumbledore honom. Just det, tänkte jag då. Hagrid kom ju hit först för en stund sedan.

"Inte riktigt professorn, men jag har förstått att det är någonting med flickan härs", han pekade på mig då han sa det, "elevhem".

"Mycket riktigt Hagrid. Erika har vilket du förmodligen redan förstått hamnat i Cendoriff, och du skulle passa perfekt som elevhemsföreståndare." Hagrid såg väldigt förvånad ut när Dumbledore hade pratat klart.

"Mej? Ja visst professorn ", sa Hagrid men lätt lika förvånad som han såg ut.

"Ja just du Hagrid. Jag hoppas att det är okej för dig."

"Ja de e bara bra me mej professorn. När han hade sagt det så gick han fram till mig.

"Hej Erika!"

"Hej professorn?" svarade jag osäkert. Hagrid skrattade till.

"Ne jag e ingen professor", sa han roat, "du kan kalla mej Hagrid."

"Hej Hagrid!" sa jag. Det kändes inte alls lika osäkert och nervöst längre.

"Men professorn, hur ska vi fixa sovsal å sånt?" frågade Hagrid Dumbledore.

"Det går väl att ordna på något sätt. Vad jag vet så har vi just nu väldigt många övergivna klassrum. Stämmer inte det Minerva?"

"Jo det har vi, men jag vet inte om det är den bästa miljön", svarade McGonagall.

"Du får se, det kommer nog att bli alldeles utmärkt."

"Men professorn, blir det inte lite konstigt med elevhemstävlingen", den här gången så var det jag som frågade. "Jag menar i de andra elevhemmen så är de typ 100 stycken och jag är ju bara jag.

"Du kan se det på det sättet och tro att det är en nackdel, sa Dumbledore. "Eller så kan du tänka på att du tjänar alla poäng helt själv. Om du aldrig förlorar några poäng kommer Cendoriff aldrig att förlora några heller. I de flesta elevhem är det jobbiga för dem att inte förlora något, och eftersom de är fler så kan de förlora mer. Om du ser det så ser du på det sättet och förstår att det i själva verket är en liten fördel du har fått.

"Så tillbaka till det där med uppehållsrum", började McGonagall igen. "Var någonstans i slottet vill du ha ditt?" frågade hon. Jag funderade en stund men sedan så kom jag på det.

"Jag skulle vilja ha det högt upp i slottet, men helst inte i ett torn. Ja och så skulle jag vilja ha fin utsikt också om det går", svarade jag.

"Jag vet ett ställe som skulle passa perfekt!" utbrast McGonagall. Hagrid, Dumbledore och jag följde efter henne ut ur lärarrummet.

"Det var förvandlingskonstklassrummet tills för ungefär 15år sedan", sa hon medan vi gick uppför en trappa.

"Jaha det rummet, det blir ju jättebra, sa Dumbledore.

"Javisst", sa hon och lät väldigt nöjd på rösten. "Det ligger på sjätte våningen och har utsikt över både sjön och quiddithplanen." Jag blev glad eftersom jag älskade naturen, speciellt sjöar och quidditch var självklart min favoritsport. Då kom jag helt plötsligt att tänka på en sak.

"Hur kommer det bli med Cendoriffs quidditchlag då?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kap 6

Jag fick inget direkt svar på den här frågan så som jag fått på de andra jag ställt den kvällen. McGonagall såg förvånad ut, Dumbledore såg ut som om han funderade och Hagrids ansiktsuttryck kunde jag inte läsa av. McGonagall var först med att säga någonting.

"Man kan ju inte ha ett qudditchlag bestående av endast en person. Det är ju… absurt! Inte för att det är mot reglerna utan för att det är i princip omöjligt för en person att spela alla positioner.

"Finns det ingen lösning?" frågade jag. "Dubbelgångare, självflygande kvastar, vad som helst? Dumbledore hann precis öppna munnen innan jag avbröt honom.

"Snälla professorn, jag måste få spela quidditch!"

"Lugn Erika det kommer att ordna sig", sa han med en lugn stämma. "Vi tar det imorgon, jag tror att vi behöver en god natts sömn allihop. Vi ska bara gå upp och se till ditt nya uppehållsrum. Precis innan det att vi började gå så kom Flitwick och Sprout flåsandes uppför trapporna.

"Var är Severus?" frågade Sprout medan Flitwick hämtade andan. Flitwick kikade runt omkring oss som om han väntade sig att Snape skulle hoppa fram bakom ett träd.

"Jag har inte sett honom sedan vi var i lärarrummet", svarade Dumbledore. "Ni kan väl gå och leta efter honom på hans kontor, vi är klara här om en liten stund." När han hade sagt det så följde jag, McGonagall och Hagrid efter honom uppför trappan.

När vi var på sjätte våningen stannade vi framför en gammal trädörr. McGonagall öppnade dörren och jag trodde först att jag såg rakt ut på sjön. Det var rummet som hade ett stort fönster rakt utåt. Jag förstod precis vad McGonagall hade menat med utsikt. Det var otroligt! Om man tittade ut genom fönstret så låg sjön rakt fram och quidditch planen en bit till höger. Sjön glimmade i månljuset och de två färgade flaggorna runt planen slog i vinden. Jag gillade verkligen det här rummet. När jag vände mig om såg jag vad lärarna höll på med. Dumbledore hade trollat fram flera möbler i lila och brunt och McGonagall höll på att trolla fram en dörr. Dörren var av trä och över den satt det en skylt där det stod "Förstaårselever".

Hagrid stod bredvid mig och tittade på utsikten precis som jag hade gjort innan. När jag vände mig om igen så var väggarna också i elevhemmets färger. Det fanns också en eldstad och över den hängde Cendoriffs emblem. Det föreställde en ekorre med stor yvig svans framför en bakgrund i olika nyanser av lila. Dumbledore viftade till med sin stav och det började spraka i eldstaden. McGonagall var färdig med dörren och öppnade den för att gå in. Jag följde efter henne och såg till min förvåning att rummet redan var utsmyckat. Mitt i rummet stod det en stor himmelssäng med lila överkast och bruns kuddar. Bredvid sängen stod det ett nattygsbord med ett antal olika böcker på. När jag vände mig åt höger så fick jag syn på min koffert. Där var alla mina saker och några andra saker som jag aldrig hade sett förut. Det fanns halsdukar, mössor och slipsar i brunt och lila. Jag såg också ett litet emblem i tyg som var likadant som det över eldstaden.

"Så, vad tycker du?" frågade McGonagall mig.

"Det är jättefint, tack!" När lärarna hade gått lade jag mig för att sova. Men det var inte en helt drömlös sömn. Snarare tvärt om…

_Jag susar fram i luften och vinden viner i mina öron. Jag har kvicken bara några få meter framför mig när jag ser något rött i ögonvrån. En gryffindorare håller klonken stadigt under armen i full fart mot målringarna. Jag struntar i kvicken som nu är en rejäl bit ifrån mig. Jag flyger istället ner mot målringarna och missar precis att ta klonken innan den går in i mål._

"_10-0 till Gryffindor!" säger kommentatorn. Jag försöker att ta emot boll efter boll men missar varenda en. Jag försöker att själv göra mål men får inte ens tag i klonken. Jag låter blicken vila på läktaren ett tag. Det är fullt med folk på läktarna. Men inte på Cendoriffs läktare, där sitter det inte en ända en. Jag ser ut över Gryffindors och Hufflepuffs läktare och ser att alla jag känner sitter där. Modet inom mig sjunker. Bakom mig hör jag hejarop då klonken går i mål om och om igen. Jag ser hur en gryffindorare flyger mot något guldskimrande. Kvicken! Jag flyger efter dem men det är försent._

"_Och det är avgjort! 2670-0 till Gryffindor!". Jag känner hur jag faller och faller, faller, faller…_

När jag vaknade så var jag helt kallsvettig. Jag skulle aldrig kunna klara mig ensam.


	7. Chapter 7

Kap 7

När jag vaknade nästa morgon så hade jag fortfarande kvar den obehagliga känslan från drömmen kvällen innan. Jag försökte att somna om men var alldeles för pigg, så jag klädde på mig istället. Jag försökte att fästa det lilla tygemblemet i klädnaden. Det var väldigt svårt, men inte helt omöjligt. När jag var klar så gick jag ner till stora salen. Jag hade vaknat tidigt den morgonen så salen var nästan helt tom. Det satt en ensam flicka vid Gryffindorbordet och ett litet gäng med äldre elever vid Ravenclawbordet. Solen lös för fullt genom taket och ljusen som svävade i luften var släckta. Vid Slytherinbordet så satt det också en liten grupp elever. De småpratade och skrattade. När jag såg på dem så kände jag mig väldigt ensam. Jag såg mig omkring för att se var jag skulle sitta någonstans. Jag lade märke till ett litet bord bredvid Hufflepuffbordet. När jag hade sett mig omkring i resten av salen var det uppenbart att jag skulle sitta där. Jag satte mig ner och började ta för mig av maten. Det fanns korv, ägg, skinka och en massa med andra maträtter som jag aldrig sett förut. När jag var klar så var det betydligt fler i salen. Det satt massvis med elever vid borden och till och med några lärare. Jag fick syn på Hannah och Susan vid Hufflepuffbordet där det satt tillsammans med en kille som också var i vår ålder. Jag kände igen honom från sorteringen. Jag vinkade till dem att komma och sätta sig vid mitt bord. De reste sig alla tre för att göra det.

"Hej Erika", hälsade Hannah. "Det här är Ernie." Killen sträckte fram sin hand när Hannah sagt det.

"Hej Erika", sa han medan han skakade min hand.

"Hej!" svarade jag. Vi pratade ett tag om vardagliga saker som quidditch och knallkort.

"Ursäkta, jag måste gå", sa jag efter en stund. Jag reste mig från bordet och började att leta efter en toalett. Jag hittade tillslut en på andra våningen. Det var lite blött på golvet men det brydde jag mig inte om. När jag stod och tvättade händerna hörde jag ett fruktansvärt högt skrik. Jag såg mig omkring i ett försök att hitta källan till oväsendet. Så vitt jag kunde avgöra så kom den från ett av båsen. Men när jag tittade in där var det tomt. Ljudet verkade faktiskt ha kommit från själva toaletten. Jag böjde mig över den av ren nyfikenhet men blev förskräckt när jag såg ett glasögonprytt ansikte precis under vattenytan.

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade ansiktet upprört och gnälligt.

"Eh…jag…du-u ä-är…" var allt jag fick ur mig.

"Ja, jag är ett spöke har du aldrig sett ett sånt förut?" Jag backade ut ur båset. "Men alla måste reta just mig", skrek hon. "Reta mig och behandla mig illa, särskilt Peevse som gör det dag och natt."

"Förlåt, det var inte meningen att störa dig." Jag såg hur hon tänkte svara något spydigt när hon fick syn på någonting som hindrade henne.

"Vad är det där?" frågade hon istället. Hon pekade mot det lila och bruna märket som jag fäst i klädnaden samma morgon. Jag tittade ner och såg den lilla ekorren.

"Det är mitt elevhemsmärke", svarade jag henne. Hon kunde väl ändå inte vara så gammal att hon kände till Cendoriff. Eller?

"Vilket elevhem?" undrade hon nu. Hon hade lagt huvudet på sned och såg väldigt beslutsam ut.

"Hurså? Varför vill du veta det?" frågade jag. Om jag hade gått i något av de andra elevhemmen hade jag svarat direkt, men jag ville veta om hon visste något viktigt.

"Är det en ekorre?" Nu lät hon bara väldigt förvånad.

"Ja det är det." Känd hon till Cendoriff trots allt? Hon flög fram mot mig tills hon bara var någon decimeter från mitt ansikte.

"Hamnade du i Cendoriff?" När hon sagt det bara stirrade jag på henne i vad som kändes som en väldigt lång stund. Hur visste hon det? Det skulle vara omöjligt för någon som inte hade sett emblemet förut att lista ut det. Det var den största av alla frågor som for runt i mitt huvud just då så det var också det jag frågade:

"Hur?" Det var en dålig formulering men hon verkade förstå ändå.

"Jag var också i Cendoriff, egentligen", svarade hon mig. Då var jag trots allt inte den första på 900år.

"Men hur?" Jag hade precis sett hennes elevhemsmärke. Trots att det var genomskinligt så såg man tydligt örnen som bredde ut sina vackra vingar. Hon tittade ner på märket.

"Det där är profess… jag menar Dippets fel. Han förstörde allt för mig. Jag kunde aldrig passa in.

"Men jag trodde inte att man fick byta elevhem.", sa jag.

"Det är bra som det är nu. Alla borde få vara sig själva."


	8. Chapter 8

Kap 8

Jag hann inte ens tänka över det hon hade sagt innan hon fortsatte.

"Jag passade aldrig riktigt in i Ravenclaw. Jag försökte, men det gjorde det bara värre. Det var faktiskt den största andledningen till att jag blev retad", när hon hade sagt det så snyftade hon till och jag såg hur hon blev ledsen när hon tänkte på det hon sa. "Till och med större än mina glasögon." Hon pratade nu mer med sig själv än med mig och blev nog lite förvånad när jag började prata.

"Men sorterar inte hatten alltid rätt?" frågade jag.

"Det var inte hatten som sorterade mig", svarade hon. "Eller första gången, men…" Hon tittade på mig. "Det är nog bäst att jag berättar hela historian för dig", hon snyftade till igen innan hon fortsatte, "om du är värd att höra det jag hållit hemligt i snart en livstid.

"Ja det är såklart att jag är. Jag lovar att jag inte kommer skratta."

"Det kommer du inte heller, det är väldigt tragiskt." Hon tog något som hade varit ett andetag om hon fortfarande hade varit i livet innan hon började berätta.

_Det var den första september för ungefär femtio år sedan. Jag satt på tåget och skrattade tillsammans med två andra tjejer, alla tre övertygade om att vi skulle hamna i Hufflepuff. När vi åkte över sjön så drog någon mig i klädnaden och jag föll överbord. Jag fick flera ordentliga kallsupar och behövde sitta en stund i sjukhusflygeln och dricka varm soppa. När jag kom ner till stora salen var middagen över och alla andra hade gått för sova. Jag blev sorterad under tysthet med endast rektorn och en lärare som vittnen. Hatten förklarade mig som Cendoriffelev och självklart så blev vi väldigt förvånad alla tre. Dippet sökte igenom alla skolans regler och när han hittade grundlagen om elevhemsbyten så rev han genast ut sidan. Han kastade den i närmaste eldstad och jag såg sorgset på medan pappret förvandlades till aska. Han hade bestämt sig för att jag skulle byta elevhem. Först så försökte han få hatten till att sortera mig igen men den vägrade om och om igen. Jag blev placerad i Ravenclaw bara för att det just då var det elevhem med minsta antalet elever. Jag blev lite ledsen för att jag inte fick gå med mina nya vänner som båda precis som väntat hade hamnat i Hufflepuff. Jag kände direkt på morgonen första dagen att något var allvarligt fel. Jag gick till rektor Dippet direkt efter första lektionen då jag redan hade fått utstå många obehagliga blickar och kommentarer framförallt från Olive Hornby. Men rektorn gjorde mig väldigt besviken. Han sa att jag skulle vara nöjd med det jag hade, att jag inte skulle förvänta mig några undantag. Som om han inte hade begått ett stort sådant kvällen innan. Efter det så gick jag till professor Snigelhorn eftersom han var den andra som visste om sanningen. Men han var inte till större hjälp han heller. Han var däremot lite vänligare mot mig än Dippet hade varit. Han sa att han tyvärr inte kunde göra något åt saken för tillfället, men han skulle i alla fall skulle prata med rektorn. Men tydligen lyckades han inte få igenom min vilja igenom för jag stannade kvar i Ravenclaw och kände mig allt mer retad för varje dag. Det blev bara värre hela tiden. Speciellt något år senare då jag fick nya glasögon som enligt Olive tydligen var ännu fulare än de gamla. Det fortsatte i mer än fyra år. Ända tills det att jag dog. Som spöke började jag med att hemsöka folk. De jag hemsökte mest var Olive Hornby och professor Dippet. Jag fick namnet Missnöjda Myrtle på grund av mitt deprimerande sätt. Jag dog här inne. Precis där du står._

"Du får inte bli som jag", avslutade Myrtle. "Du måste vara glad för att du får vara dig själv även om du är ensam, för det är mycket bättre än motsatsen. "

"Tack Myrtle!"

"Du kallade mig mitt riktiga namn… Varsågod." Nu log hon faktiskt mot mig, ett riktigt leende. "Med dig så känns det som om det har kommit en ny chans för mig. Vad heter du?"

"Jag heter Erika." Jag kollade ner på schemat som jag hade fått vid frukosten. "Oj, jag kommer för sent! Ses senare!" Jag sprang ut på andra våningens korridor och såg hur Myrtle stod i dörröppningen och vinkade åt mig.


	9. Chapter 9

Kap 9

Jag sprang ner till växthusen och blev glad när jag upptäckte att jag kommit i tid. Jag insåg sekunden efteråt att jag egentligen inte borde vara så glad, jag hade glömt mina skolböcker! Alla andra bar omkring på en tjock grön inbunden bok med brun snirklig text på ryggen: "Ettusen magiska örter och svampar."

"Välkomna till växthus nummer 1", sa Sprout medan hon steg in i rummet, "Jag är professor Sprout och ska undervisa er i örtlära under hela er tid här på Hogwarts." Då hade jag tydligen gissat rätt på vad hon undervisade i.

"God dag professorn", sa alla eleverna i en lite ojämn kör. Jag hade örtlära tillsammans med Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw eleverna. Hannah, Ernie och Susan stod närmast Sprout längst fram i växthuset.

"Slå upp första kapitlet i boken", sa Sprout, "idag ska vi hålla på med säkerhetsreglerna och redskap och om vi hinner klart så ska jag visa er lite rödgasrötter." Alla började slå upp sina böcker och det blev ett väldigt liv. Jag försökte titta i någon annans bok, men det var väldigt svårt att se någonting. På något sätt lyckades Sprout få tyst på allihop utan att det tog särskilt lång tid.

"Kan någon berätta för mig vad det här är?" frågade hon oss. Hon pekade på en kub som satt på vägen. Ena sidan av kuben var öppen utåt mot rummet. Jag tyckte att jag hade sett en sån i Diagongränden men kom inte på vad den användes för. En ravenclawflicka med mörkt hår var den enda som räckte upp handen.

"Ja, miss…"

"Patil, frun. Det är en avmagifierare. Om man lägger in något där så slutar den magiska verkan."

"Mycket bra miss Patil. Kan du berätta för oss en sak som är väldigt viktig att veta om avmagifierare?" frågade Sprout henne. Ravenclawflickan såg ut att tänka eter en stund innan hon svarade.

"Vad som är lagom kraftfullt för att lägga där inne kanske?" hon såg inte helt säker ut men verkade ha gissat rätt i alla fall.

"Mycket riktigt, 5 poäng till Ravenclaw", sa Sprout. Hon lät riktigt glad över att ha delat ut årets första poäng. "AMFierare som de brukar kallas funkar bara på föremål som inte är så starka. Det är därför den funkar så bra inom just örtläran." Sprout hann gå igenom ett antal fler saker varav de flesta var vanliga mugglarföremål innan lektionen var slut.

"Nästa lektion ska vi ha ett litet test på säkerheten, men om ni har lyssnat ordentligt så ska det inte vara några problem. Om ni har glömt något så finns det på sidan 14 i läroboken." Alla välde ut ur växthuset medan Sprout letade efter någonting som hon hade tappat. Jag stannade kvar i växthuset en stund eftersom jag ville prata med Sprout om vad som hänt mig på morgonen.

"Hej Erika, har du möjligtvis sett min fickkniv?"

"Nej professorn, men jag kan hålla ögonen öppna. Jag ville bara berätta vad som hände strax innan lektionen, jag tänkte att du kanske ville veta det."

"Okej, låt höra." Hon hade hittat sin kniv och ställt sig upp för att höra på mig.

"Jag var på toaletten på andra våningen och träffade ett spöke."

"Henne behöver du inte bry dig om, hon är bara deprimerad", sa Sprout innan jag hann fortsätta.

"Nej, hon berättade för mig om sin sortering. Och det visade sig att hon också var i Cendoriff från början." Sprout såg väldigt förvånad ut.

"Det vill nog rektorn veta. Har du tid att följa med mig upp med en gång?" Jag tog upp mitt schema och blev besviken på det jag såg.

"Tyvärr, jag har förvandlingskonst alldeles strax."

"Hur länge är du ledig efter lunch då?" frågade hon mig. Jag kollade på schemat igen och blev lite gladare den här gången.

"45 min."

"Då kan väl du gå upp till rektorns kontor när du ätit klart. Kan du lösenordet?" Jag nickade som svar.

"Vad bra då ses vi där." Jag vände mig om för att gå därifrån.

"Kan du berätta för professor McGonagall också? Jag tror att hon skulle vilja veta det här hon också."

"Okej, det kan jag göra", sa jag satte stegen mot förvandlingskorridoren.


	10. Chapter 10

Kap 10

Lektionen i förvandlingskonst gick hyfsat bra. Jag hade lektion tillsammans med Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff igen eftersom de andra hade haft förvandlingskonst på morgonen. Jag berättade för McGonagall om Myrtle och vi bestämde att professorn också skulle infinna sig på rektorns kontor under lunchrasten.

Efter lektionen så hade vi äntligen lunch. Jag satte mig vid Cendoriffbordet och fick senare sällskap av Hannah, Susan och Ernie. Himlen var molnfri och ibland susade det en och en annan uggla över våra huvuden. Efter lunchen gick jag ut genom dörren till entréhallen och blev inte så värst glad av det jag såg. Bredvid porten stod det fem stora timglas. De flesta av dem hade redan ett tjugotal stenar i den undre halvan, men ett av timglasen var helt tomt i botten. Alla de lila stenarna låg kvar högst upp i toppen. Jag tänkte att jag kanske borde anstränga mig mer för att tjäna elevhemspoäng. Jag började gå mot

Dumbledores kontor men kom på att Myrtle kanske också ville vara med. Om hon ens var villig att lämna toaletten vill säga. Därför satte jag istället fart mot andra våningen. När jag kom fram så var det alldeles blöt utanför dörren. Jag var tvungen att dra upp manteln till knäna för att den inte skulle bli blöt i kanterna. När jag klev in blev jag bemött av svaga snyftningar. Myrtle satt på toalettlocket i det båset hon sagt att hon dog i.

"Är du okej?" frågade jag.

"Åhh hej Erika, vad gör du här?" Jag brydde mig inte om att jag inte fick ett direkt svar på min fråga. Om det hon själv sagt stämde så brukade hon vara nerstämd väldigt ofta.

"Jag kom för att hämta dig. Vi ska till rektorns kontor."

"Varför det?" frågade hon med en väldigt undrande ton på rösten även om jag trodde att hon redan visste vad det rörde sig om.

"Vi ska prata om elevhemmet och jag tänkte att du kanske var intresserad av att följa med." Hon såg faktiskt ganska glad ut nu.

"Mhh… varför inte. Kom vi skyndar oss dit!" Jag blev lite väl förvånad över hennes plötsliga ivrighet. Hon svävade rakt genom dörren innan jag hann öppna den för henne så att vi kunde gå igenom.

När vi kom fram till rektorns kontor så svävade Myrtle in genom väggen medan jag var tvungen att stå kvar eftersom jag inte riktigt kunde komma ihåg lösenordet. Jag var ganska säker på att det var någon sorts godis.

Jag hade säkert stått där i upp mot fem minuter innan jag kom på det.

"Pumpapastej". Som tur var så var det rätt och jag gick upp till trädörren och knackade på.

"Kom in," hördes Dumbledores röst på precis samma sätt som när jag hade gått in här med professor McGonagall för mindre än ett dygn sedan. Rummet såg exakt likadant ut som det hade gjort igår förutom att sorteringshatten låg högst upp på en av bokhllorna. Runt bordet satt Dumbledore, Myrtle, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Snape och Sprout. Jag blev lite sur att ingen kommit på idén att gå ner och öppna för mig. Jag satte mig på den sista lediga stolen i rummet.

"Nu när alla är här så kan vi äntligen börja", sa Dumbledore. "Så Myrtle", sa han medan han riktade sig mot henne, "skulle du kunna berätta för oss om när du blev sorterad?" Myrtle berättade samma historia för dem som hon hade berättat för mig imorse men hon undvek att berätta att hon inte gillat professor Dippet särskilt mycket. Jag såg hur hon ibland sneglade på porträttet där han satt och sov. När hon var klar såg de flesta i rummet väldigt förvånade ut och jag förstod hur de kände. Det var svårt att föreställa sig Myrtle som vare sig modig, vänlig eller kreativ.

"Skulle du vilja vara elevhemsspöke för Cendoriff Myrtle?" frågade Dumbledore henne. "Inte för att det behövs, men nu när du ändå har gått där så." Myrtle nickade lite. Lärarna såg fortfarande förvånade ut. De hade väl aldrig sett Myrtle med ett så lugnt temperament som hon hade nu.

"Har ni bestämt hur det blir med quidditchen än professorn?" frågade jag Dumbledore.

"Nej inte riktigt än Erika, men jag tror att jag alldeles nyss fick en strålande idé." Han reste sig upp. "Då tror jag att vi är klara här. Hagrid, skulle du kunna följa med Erika till hennes uppehållsrum och visa hur man öppnar dörren."

"Självklart professorn", svarade Hagrid.


	11. Chapter 11

Kap 11

Jag och Hagrid och jag gick mot dörren på sjätte våningen och Myrtle följde också med. När vi kom fram till dörren stannade Hagrid utanför. När jag ställde mig bredvid honom såg jag en sak. Handtaget var borta! Istället satt där en liten metallplatta som om jag gissade rätt var av koppar.

"Okej Erika", sa Hagrid till mig med sin vanliga mörka röst, "du måste andas på plattan där så att den blir tillräckligt immig." Han pekade på metallplattan på dörren. "Sen så ritar du en ring i imman och dörren kommer att öppnas." Jag gick fram till dörren och började andas på den.

"Jo, lösenordet det byts varannan vecka. Jag tror att professor McGonagall gav mig en lapp." Han började rota runt i sina enorma fickor. "A… här e den." Han räckte mig en lapp med olika symboler och veckor.

"Ser du där att om två veckor är det en fyrkant, och om fyra veckor så blir det en trekant." Jag öppnade dörren och gick in. Myrtle följde efter men Hagrid mumlade någonting om att han måste göra en sak för Dumbledore och försvann.

Jag gick in på mitt rum och lade lappen Hagrid gett mig på nattygsbordet.

"Så vad ska vi göra nu?" frågade Myrtle.

"Jag vet inte, min lunchrast är slut om en stund så jag tror inte att vi hinner med något."

"Jaha, vad ska du ha för lektion nu då?" Jag kollade ner i mitt schema för att se om jag kunde hitta svaret på frågan.

"Trolldomshistoria med Ravenclaw och Slytherin. Är det kul, trolldomshistoria?"

"Nej inte alls", svarade Myrtle mig, "det är det tråkigaste ämnet som finns. Professor Binns har undervisat i mer än tvåhundra år och så som han pratar skulle det inte förvåna mig om varenda elev i skolan avskyr ämnet."

"Jaha, vad synd." Jag hade gärna lärt mig något om trolldomshistoria eftersom mamma och pappa sällan pratat om sådant där hemma.

Binns inledde lektionen precis som Myrtle hade beskrivet det och när det hade gått tio minuter hade hans släpande röst sövt halva klassen. Men som tur var så skulle vi hålla på med ett av de mer spännande områdena den här terminen. Grundarnas historia. De kommande lektionerna skulle vi få läsa på om vårat elevhems grundare och sedan redovisa i grupp. Hur skulle jag få tag på information om Cederic Cendoriff? Vad jag visste så fanns hans namn bara nerskrivet på ett fåtal ställen. Jag insåg då att jag skulle vara tvungen att anstränga mig mycket mer än de andra eleverna.

Efter en ganska intressant lektion i trollformellära så var skoldagen slut.

Jag återvände till uppehållsrummet för att lämna mina böcker. Sedan gick jag direkt till biblioteket. Jag skulle försöka mitt allra bästa med det här projektet. Jag sökte runt på alla hyllor i flera timmar innan jag förstod att det var lönlöst. Det enda jag kunde hitta om Cendoriff var i Hogwarts historia. Och det var bara små stycken som "det är fortfarande okänt om det finns en femte grundare " och "man har hittat gamla hogwartsemblem med ett extra djur, en ekorre på". Den enda som kunde ge mig uppgifter av något som helst värde var hatten. Det kanske kunde finnas ett spöke här på skolan som levt på den tiden. Jag bestämde mig för att fråga professor McGonagall om det. Jag skulle ha gått till Binns om det inte varit för hans tråkiga och sövande sätt.

"Vad sa du att du ville veta?" frågade professor McGonagall mig ungefär tio minuter senare.

"Finns det något spöken här på slottet som levde för ungefär tusen år sen?" Hon lyfte blicken från pappret hon höll på att läsa och tittade rakt på mig.

"Är det uppgiften i trolldomshistoria?" Jag nickade.

"Ja, det gör det väl. Grå Damen och Blodige Baronen. Tjocke Munkbrodern levde väl också ungefär vid den tiden. Men Blodige Baronen ska du nog undvika att tala med."

"Tack professorn." Jag gick runt i slottet ett bra tag utan att hitta något av spökena McGonagall nämnt.

"God dag, letar fröken efter någon?" Det var ett spöke. Det var inte munkspöket, det kunde jag se direkt på både klädseln och storleken.

"Är du Blodige Baronen?" Han började skratta.

"Om du hade sett baronen så skulle du inte ha frågat det", sa han medan han fortfarande skrattade lågt.

"Vem är du då?" frågade jag honom nu.

"Jag är Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, men du kan kalla mig Nick."

"Nick? Är du Nästan Huvudlöse Nick? I så fall har min pappa nämnt dig."

"Det är vad folk brukar kalla mig, ja. Men jag föredrar att inte kallas så." Jag antog att det där med huvudlösheten var ett känsligt område, så jag undvek att fråga om det.

"Vet du var jag kan hitta några spöken som levde under grundarnas tid?"

"Javisst, följ bara efter mig!" Han flög igenom en vägg innan han kom på att jag inte kunde följa efter. Han vände om för att visa mig en väg där jag faktiskt kunde följa efter istället.


	12. Chapter 12

Kap 12

Nästan Huvudlöse Nick visade mig till en vägg på tredje våningen.

"Det är här spökena brukar hålla till", sa han och slog lite löst på väggen.

"Och hur är det meningen att jag ska komma in där?" frågade jag.

"Jag kan ta och hämta ut dem istället. Jag hämtar Broder och Grå Damen. Blodige Baronen levde också under grundarnas tid men honom ska du nog undvika." Jag nickade, det hade McGonagall sagt hon med.

Knappt en minut efter det att han försvunnit genom väggen så kom han tillbaka tillsammans med två andra spöken. Det ena spöket hade långt svart hår och en lång klänning som gick ända ner till fötterna på henne. Det andra spöket hade en munkdräkt och var helt flintskallig förutom några få hårstrån som låg platt tvärs över huvudet. Jag förstod genast att det var Grå Damen och Tjocke Munkbrodern. Jag skulle precis börja prata med dem när Susan kom farande genom korridoren.

"Erika", sa hon mellan flämtningarna, "Dumbledore vill träffa dig, han sa till oss att han ville träffa dig på sitt kontor, Hannah och Ernie är också och letar efter dig."

"Kan vi prata en annan dag, det här är säkert väldigt viktigt", sa jag till spökena.

"Vi har all tid i världen, gå du bara", sa Tjocke Munkbrodern till mig. Jag började gå mot Dumbledores kontor. Susan skulle gå för att leta upp Hannah och Ernie istället.

Jag kom fram till örnstatyn och sa lösenordet till den så att den öppnade sig. När jag kom in på rektorns kontor så blev jag väldigt förvånad. Bredvid Dumbledore stod Hannah, Ernie och Susan. Men hade jag inte sett Susan för bara några minuter sedan? Hon skulle omöjligt ha hunnit hit före mig.

"Erika, låt mig presentera Kokki", sa han medan han pekade på Hannah, "Esper", han pekade på Ernie, "och Livja", sa han när han pekade på Susan. "De är husalfer och jobbar här nere i köket." Då var det alltså inte Hannah, Ernie och Susan.

"Förlåt för att det tog ett tag men jag var tvungen att veta om det skulle fungera." Då vaknade jag upp ur mina tankar.

"Vad skulle fungera?" frågade jag förvirrat.

"Polyjuiceelixir till husalfer." Jag såg troligen fortfarande förvånad ut så han fortsatte att förklara.

"Kokki, Esper och Livja ska spela med dig i quidditchlaget och i sina naturliga former skulle de aldrig ens kunna hålla i ett slagträ. För att det ska vara rättvisst så kommer de se ut som du. Träningen kan inte börja förrän om en månad då de andra elevhemmen haft sina uttagningar."

"Jaha, vad bra!" sa jag glatt även om jag fortfarande var lite förvånad över att ha husalfer i laget.

"Det är tänkt att Myrtle ska spela också, men hon kan ju säga till om hon inte vill. Du kan gå ner i köket när du vill om du vill diskutera med resten av laget. Kokki kommer att hjälpa dig." Jag såg hur Hannah vinkade åt mig.

"Om fem minuter så kommer de förvandlas tillbaka, då kan du väl följa med ner till köket så att du lär dig hur du kommer in där också?"

"Javisst professorn." Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra så jag satte mig i en av stolarna och började vira mitt kolabruna hår runt fingret.

Efter ungefär fem minuter så började Hannah, Ernie och Susan långsamt bli kortare. Deras ögon blev också mycket större än förut. Bara en liten stund senare så hade jag tre små husalfer klädda i gamla örngott med Hogwarts emblem på.

Kokki, husalfen som hade föreställt Hannah, gick fram till mig och började prata.

"Ville fröken Erika följa med ner till köket?" frågade hon mig.

"Gärna", svarade jag. Kokki tog min hand och jag vinkade till Dumbledore när vi gick ut genom dörren. Jag följde efter Kokki ner till våningen under entréplanet där det fanns en liten bild på en fruktskål på väggen. Kokki ställde sig på tå framför tavlan och började kittla ett päron tills att det började fnissa. Tavlan växte tills den var i storleken av en dörr. Ett handtag framträdde på päronet och Kokki drog upp dörren. Innanför fanns det ett rum med ett oändligt antal ugnar och spisar. I rummet rörde det sig runt hundra husalfer som allihop tittade mot mig när jag gick igenom dörren tillsammans med Kokki, Esper och Livja. Det kom fram en väldigt liten husalf till mig bärandes på en liten silverbricka. Hon hade stora gråa ögon och några få orangea hårstrån på huvudet.

"Vill fröken ha någonting att dricka?"


	13. Chapter 13

Kap 13

Den lilla husalfen hade väldigt ljus röst.

"Finns det pumpajuice?"frågade jag. Hon gjorde ett litet O-liknande ljud och sprang iväg för att leta i ett av skåpen.

"Vi", sa Kokki och pekade Livja, Esper och sig själv, "har sagt att vi borde ha uttagning med en gång eftersom alla alfer inte är så vana vid att spela quidditch." Jag höll med deras förslag och Kokki ställde fram en pall så att alla kunde se henne när hon skulle prata.

"Som de flesta av er redan vet så har husalferna i år äran att vara med i Cendoriffs quidditchlag och med anledning av detta så behöver vi förstås några frivilliga. Ni kan anmäla er till Livja om ni skulle vilja vara med." Hennes röst hade låtit lite ljusare än den gjort innan, troligen för att hon höjt rösten ganska mycket. Hon skuttade ner från pallen med brett leende på läpparna. Runt Livja stod det redan en liten skara med husalfer. Närmast Livja stod den lilla husalfen som skulle ha hämtat pumpajuice till mig. Hon hoppade uppspelt runt Livja i något som liknade en liten cirkel. Man såg på henne att hon var väldigt upphetsad och på golvet låg det en orange vätska som jag gissar skulle ha varit min pumpajuice. Livja höll i ett litet stycke pergament och en bläckpenna.

"Vilka vill vara med i laget?" frågade hon och tio små händer for upp i luften. Hon bad alla som ville vara med att ställa sig på ett led för att hon skulle kunna skriva ner deras namn. Den lilla husalfen hamnade längst fram i ledet.

"Tea, är du verkligen säker på att jag ska skriva upp dig?" frågade Livja den lilla husalfen.

"Ja, Tea är helt säker, får Tea vara med?" frågade lilla Tea.

"Vi måste ha uttagning först och om du spelar bra då så får du vara med i laget." Tea gick glad fram till en lite större husalf när hennes namn hade krafsats ner på pergamentet. Jag förstod att Tea inte kunde var vuxen än så liten som hon var och så ivrigt som hon betedde sig. Den större husalfen måste alltså vara Teas mamma.

Livja fortsatte med att skriva ner namn på frivilliga varav den sista visade sig vara Kokkis tvilling Koffi.

När det var klart så bestämdes det ett datum för uttagningen och Kokki följde med mig upp till Cendoriffs uppehållsrum.

Allt såg ut som det hade gjort innan förutom en sak. På väggarna satt det fyra stora tomma porträtt. Jag funderade inte på det utan tänkte att någon av lärarna säkert hade fixat mer inredning. Inne i mitt rum fanns det ett ännu större porträtt, men också det var tomt. Medan jag varit hos husalferna hade klockan hunnit bli ganska mycket så jag lade mig i sängen och somnade. Jag minns att jag vaknade av en mardröm efter några timmar, men själva drömmen kommer jag inte ihåg.

När jag vaknade igen några timmar senare mötes jag av ett par mörkblå ögon som stirrade rakt på mig. Jag blev skräckslagen och satte mig upp så fort som jag bara förmådde. När jag tittade ordentligt så såg jag att ögonen hörde hemma på en kvinna med mörkt hår och lila klänning. Hon befann sig inte i rummet, utan i porträttet på väggen.

"Vem är du?" frågade jag henne med lite skakig röst.

"Jag är Paula Cendoriff. Vem är du?" frågade hon mig.

"Jag heter Erika Lavell."

"Jaha, vad är det här för ställe då?" frågade hon med ett lite överlägset tonfall.

"Det är min… jag menar Cendoriffs flickornas sovsal."

"Struntprat. Ett sådant ställe har aldrig funnits."

Jag bestämde mig för att ignorera henne, så jag bytte om, tog mina böcker och gick ner till den första lektionen.

Jag hade försvar i svartkonster tillsammans med Ravenclaw och Slytherineleverna. Jag hade trott att försvar mot svartkonster skulle vara ett spännande ämne, men med den stammande professor Quirell som lärare så var det något av det tråkigaste jag upplevt. Nästan tråkigare än trolldoms historia. Vid lunchen pratade jag med Hannah. Ernie och Susan hade tydligen fått en snabbkvarsittning med professor Snape efter att de vält ut en bunke med drakblod på golvet. Och det på första lektionen då det var meningen att man bara skulle anteckna. Varken Hannah eller jag förstod hur de hade lyckats med en sådan sak.

Efter lunchen skulle jag gå upp för att byta böcker men stannade precis innanför dörren. Det var en sak jag inte sett när jag gått igenom rummet på morgonen.


	14. Chapter 14

Kap 14

I de fyra ramarna som hängt i uppehållsrummet fanns det nu också personer. När man har växt upp med en häxa till mamma som jag har, så brukar man vara van vid rörliga foton och målningar. Men det var något särskilt med de här fyra som fångade min uppmärksamhet, och det var inte förrän efter en stund som jag lade märket till vad det var. Tre av de fyra personerna i porträtten hade samma märke som jag fäst vid klädnaden. Porträtten föreställde fyra män varav tre stycken såg ut att vara sexton, sjutton, tillräckligt gamla för att gå här på skolan. Plötsligt så kom jag att tänka på vad sorteringshatten sagt den första kvällen. "… det har bara gått tre elever i Cendoriff och de tre var grundarens söner…", jo visst var det så han hade sagt. Alla fyra sov, så jag bestämde mig för att kolla lite närmare på dem. Cederic, som jag antog att den äldre mannen var, hade en krage som var lila på insidan och brun på utsidan. Elevhemmets färger. Hans tre söner var klädda i sina cendoriffuniformer. Det var nästan likadana som den jag hade på mig just då med små undantag som hur kragarna var vikta och längden på ärmarna. Det var möjligt att de hade vinteruniformer på sig, eller så var det bara att sådant skilde sig åt från olika tider. Två av killarna hade samma bruna färg på håret som jag hade medan den tredje hade en lite mörkare nyans på sitt. Cendoriff själv hade också en mörk hårfärg nästan så att det såg ut som svart.

Jag skulle precis gå därifrån när den äldre mannen grymtade till och öppnade sina ögon. Jag stirrade på honom i någon sekund och funderade på om jag skulle smyga iväg eller inte. Precis när jag hade bestämt mig för att göra det så verkade han lägga märke till mig.

"Vem är du?" frågade han. Jag blev lite besvärad och hoppades att jag inte skulle behöva ha samma samtal som jag haft med vad jag gissade var hans fru tidigare den dagen.

"Jag heter Erika."

"Jaså Erika, kan du berätta för mig var vi är någonstans?" frågade han mig. Jag måste ha sett näst intill stum ut för istället för att vänta på ett svar så började han prata igen.

"Ursäkta mig, jag har ju alldeles glömt bort att presentera mig själv. Jag är Cederic Cendoriff och grundare för elevhemmet med samma namn." På något vis så påminde han mig mycket om professor Dumbledore. Det kanske var den lugna tonen i rösten eller kanske helt enkelt sättet han pratade på. Det kändes helt naturligt att Hagrid, Myrtle och jag skulle vara som han. Myrtle hade i och för sig lite mindre av egenskaperna man skulle ha i elevhemmet, men jag antog att det var något hon förlorat under både sina år som mobbningsoffer och de hon varit spöke.

"Vi är i Cendoriffs uppehållsrum", sa jag med en lite smått darrig röst.

"Jag känner då inte igen mig här", sa han medan han tittade sig omkring i rummet. "Är det nytt?" Jag hade inte tänkte på det innan men det måste ju finnas ett uppehållsrum. Det de använde för drygt 900 år sedan. Jag upptäckte sent att jag höll på att bli försenad och precis som dagen innan så fick jag springa ner till lektionen.

Jag hade förvandlingskonst tillsammans med Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw idag igen och enligt mig själv så hade lektionen gått minst lika bra som igår.

Efter skoldagens slut så bestämde jag mig för att leta upp spökena igen för att kunna få information till min redovisning i trolldomshistoria. När jag väl var framme på tredje våningen kom jag på att jag glömt en ganska viktig detalj. Det fanns ingen dörr till spökenas rum. Istället för att vänta utanför så gick jag tillbaka till uppehållsrummet och slog mig ner i soffan. Jag hade suttit där i en knapp minut när en plötslig tanke slog mig. Jag vände snabbt på huvudet för att se om jag hade rätt. Och mycket riktigt. På väggen satt det fyra sovande porträtt. Jag gick fram till det största porträttet och började knacka på ramen.

"Hallå! Mr Cendoriff vakna. Jag skulle vilja prata med er om en sak."


	15. Chapter 15

Kap 15

"Umh, eh vad är det?" frågade porträttet sömnigt.

"Skulle inte ni kunna berätta om när elevhemmet grundades?"

"Ja, nu när jag ändå är vaken så. Vad är som du vill höra?" frågade han. Jag var tvungen att tänka efter en liten stund.

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Ni skulle väl kunna berätta hela grundarhistorien så kan jag plocka ut de saker som känns viktiga."

"Okej då." Han verkade tycka att det här var kul. Jag antog att det inte var någon som hade frågat om hans historia förut. "Var vill du att jag ska börja?"

"Kan du inte börja när ni och de andra grundarna fick idén om att bygga Hogwarts."

"Då ska vi se…

… _om jag kommer ihåg rätt så var det år 1004. Jag hade fått hemundervisning men eftersom min mor var en kunnig häxa så var jag ändå bra i de flesta ämnen. Jag var på en resa genom Skottland med min kusin Helga då vi träffade tre andra unga magiker. De hade gått på Durmstrang i Bulgarien och hade en vision om en skola där…"_

"Vänta. Jag glömde att anteckna. Jag kommer tillbaka alldeles strax." Jag sprang in i sovsalen efter pergament och fjäderpenna och kom ut med båda sakerna en liten stund senare.

"Var var jag? Just det. Jag och Helga var i Skottland när vi stötte på de tre vännerna Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor och Salazar Slytherin. De hade en dröm om en skola…

… _där man kunde få bättre utbildning än på Durmstrang. Allt eftersom vi pratade blev jag och Helga allt mer intresserade av idén. Vi började prata om hur denna trolldomsskola skulle vara. En kväll när vi hade gått över en kulle så var utsikten som mötte oss otrolig. Det var en sjö som låg runt en klippa i vattnet. Vi bestämde samma kväll att det var här vår trolldomsskola skulle stå. Även fast vi troligen var de mest kraftfulla häxorna och trollkarlarna på den tiden så tog det ett tag att bygga slottet. Medan bygget pågick så blev Helga och Rowena väldigt bra vänner. Efter någon vecka så var vi klara med slottet och bestämde oss för att börja med detaljerna. Har du sett glasmålningen nere i entréhallen? Det är ett av mina verk. Jag hade alltid varit väldigt konstnärlig av mig så det var självklart att det var dekorationerna jag skulle syssla med. Rowena, som var den kunnigaste av oss fem på trollkonst använde magin för praktiska förtrollningar. Han förtrollade till exempel trapporna så att de flyttar på sig. Helga fick ordna med maten. Hon hämtade ett helt gäng med husalfer och skaffade det de behövde för att laga maten. Hon ordnade också skolans växthus. Godric gjorde många olika saker. Det är till stor del han som har sett till att Hogwarts är en så säker plats nu. Salazar strök bara omkring och dolde sig i skuggorna. Jag vet egentligen inte vad han gjorde men det verkade som om han höll på med någon slags hemligt projekt. När vi hade ordnat några lärare till och ett säkert sätt att ta sig hit från London så bestämde vi oss för att öppna skolan. Den fick öppna den första september 1006. Men bara ett par år efter att skolan hade öppnat så började våra åsikter gå skilda vägar. Salazar ville bara släppa in de unga magiker vars föräldrar också hade den magiska kraften. Vi andra vägrade. Vi andra fyra hade också åsikter om hur eleverna skulle vara men inga av våra idéer var lika absurda som Salazars. Godric kom på en lösning på vårt problem. Något han kallade sortering. Det skulle finnas fem olika elevhem på skolan. Vi skulle själva få välja de elever vi ville ha i våra elevhem och så skulle de få bo var för sig. Att elevhemmen skulle ha våra efternamn var min idé. Dock så hamnade inga elever i mitt elevhem. De var oftast lite för okreativa eller så hade de mer modiga än de var vänliga och lojala. De flesta som kunde ha hamnat i Cendoriff hamnade i Gryffindor istället. Det var ungefär vid den tidpunkten som jag träffade Paula. Hon hade kommit för att bli lärare på skolan och jag blev snabbt förälskad i henne. Vi gifte oss i slottet och flyttade ner till Hogsmeade, den lilla byn som hade börjat växa en bit utanför slottet."_

Han slutade prata och tittade upp mot klockan som satt ovanför dörren.

"Snälla fortsätt", bad jag honom, men han verkade inte lyssna.

"Du borde nog gå ner till middagen nu, jag kan berätta mer efteråt."


	16. Chapter 16

Kap 16

Jag sprang ner till stora salen och åt middagen i all hast för att sedan återvända till Cendoriffs uppehållsrum. Jag gillade Cendoriffs berättelse och ville gärna höra mer. Men när jag kom in i uppehållet så mötes jag inte av ett par ögon utan av två.

"Kul att du är tillbaka Erika. Det här är min yngsta son Carlus." Killen i porträttet bredvid Cendoriff vinkade. Alla Cendoriffs söner såg ut att vara runt 17, det måste ha varit vid den åldern som de blev avbildade.

"Skulle vi fortsätta med historien Mr Cendoriff?" frågade jag honom.

"Vad då för historia far?" frågade Carlus.

"Jag berättar för Erika om den tiden då jag var med och grundade Hogwarts." Han vände sig mot mig igen. "Erika, kommer du ihåg var vi var?"

"Du hade precis flyttat ner till Hogsmeade…"

"…med Paula ja. Jo, vi hade flyttat dit efter bröllopet och knappt ett år senare så föddes vår första son." Han vände blicken mot porträttet längst ifrån honom.

"_Vi döpte honom efter Paulas far David. Förutom David, Paula och det nya huset så fortsatte jag mitt gamla liv. Undervisade i skolan och ägnade min fritid åt konsten. Salazar störde mig lite redan på den tiden. Förutom när han undervisade i trolldryckskonst så höll han sig fortfarande i skuggorna. Trots det så fortsatte han och Godric att vara vänner. Jag blev också god vän med Godric, men Salazar kom jag aldrig närmare._

_Två år senare så föddes min och Paulas andra son Erik. Jag var glad men hade också saker att oroa mig för. Salazar hade gått in ännu mer för sin renblodsmani och nu ville att vi skulle sluta ta in såkallade mugglarfödda barn även i de andra elevhemmen. När vi vägrade så flydde Salazar från slottet och jag såg honom aldrig mer igen. Slottet låg i tystnad månaderna efteråt. Ingen ville tala om det som hade hänt. Men så snart som ett halvår senare så fick vi verkligen någonting att fira. Godric skulle också han gifta sig. Det var en storslagen fest. Alla lärare och elever på slottet inklusive brudparets familjer var inbjudna. Ytterligare två år följde innan Carlus föddes. Året efter det så föddes det också en liten flicka till familjen Gryffindor. Hennes namn var Hedwig. Tre händelselösa år följde. Godric hade fått ett brev från Salazar. Det stod om ett rum som Salazar kallade för Hemligheternas kammare. Vi blev oroliga och sökte igenom slottet men hittade ingenting som tydde på att det fanns en sådan. Vid det här laget så var det dags för David att börja på Hogwarts. Som de flesta elever så var han nervös över sorteringen, men eftersom han var min son så ville inte de andra protestera och han blev genast invald i Cendoriff. Jag förstod att David kände sig väldigt ensam. Ibland så kände jag att ända anledningen till att han inte invände var att han ville göra mig stolt. Året efter att David hade börjat på Hogwarts så gifte sig både Rowena och Helga. Också det bröllopet var storslaget. Ungefär vid den tiden så kände vi att det här skulle ta slut. Medellivslängden på den tiden var mycket kortare än den är idag, vi hade bara tio till tjugio år kvar att leva. Godric fick ännu en lysande idé. Vi skulle ha ett föremål som kunde känna av ens egenskaper och visste hur vi värderade egenskaper. Valet av föremål föll på Godrics redan då gamla hatt."_

"Jag tror att vi ska sluta nu Erika, historien är nästan slut och du borde verkligen gå och lägga dig." Jag orkade inte protestera. Så jag gick och la mig. Paula hade redan somnat i sitt porträtt och på något sätt så känns det som om jag somnade snabbare bara för det.

Dagarna efteråt gick snabbt. Hannah, Susan och Ernie presenterade mig för de andra killarna i Hufflepuff. De hette Zacharias Smith och Justin Finch-Fletchley. De var väl trevliga men jag kände mig ändå lite utanför.

Morgonen min första lördag i slottet vaknade jag av att någon drog i täcket. Det var Kokki ikläd en quidditchklädnad. Först trodde jag att jag drömde och försökte somna om men det var hopplöst.

"Fröken Erika gå upp. Vi ska ha uttagningar till quidditchlaget."


	17. Chapter 17

Kap 17

Jag klädde på mig medan Kokki väntade i uppehållsrummet. Jag var inte så noggrann eftersom jag skulle behöva byta om till en quidditchklädnad så fort vi kommer ner till planen.

Nere på quidditchplanen stod en grupp med udda figurer: ett litet gäng med husalfer, Myrtle och Madam Hooch. Bakom Myrtle stod också professor McGonagall och professor Flitwick. De stod redo med sina trollstavar och Flitwick bläddrade i en stor bok som han knappt lyckades hålla uppe.

"Vad bra att du är här Erika", sa professor McGonagall som hade gått fram till mig. "Jag och Madam Hooch har bestämt hur vi ska göra för att välja ut de husalfer med störst quidditchbegåvning. Först ska ni köra en gång utan polyjuiceelixir för att se hur det går då, och en gång med polyjuiceelixir för att se om det funkar ordentligt. Undertiden så ska professor Flitwick och jag försöka hitta en lämplig förtrollning för att hastighetsbegränsa miss Myrtle." McGonagall gick tillbaka till Flitwick för att läsa i trollformelboken han bar runt på. Jag såg någonting komma flygande och hann inte reagera innan jag kände att något slog till mig hårt mellan ögonen.

"Förlåt, det var absolut inte meningen fröken Erika! Tea är väldigt, väldigt ledsen", sa den lilla husalfen. Jag öppnade ögonen och såg att det var en kvast som hade träffat mig. Troligen så hade Tea kastat den till mig i tron att jag var beredd på att ta emot den. Jag såg en liten tår rinna nerför Teas kind. Hon trodde antagligen att hon inte skulle komma med i laget efter den lilla olyckan som just inträffat.

"Tea", sa jag men hon slutade inte gråta, "Tea lyssna på mig. Det gjorde inte ens ont." Det var nog lite av en underdrift men hon skulle inte behöva känna någon skuld för att hon råkat göra mig illa. "Tea det är ingen fara."

Jag backade bort från henne och började prata med alla som var där istället.

"Så, ska vi sätta igång?" Husalferna nickade ivrigt och Myrtle visade ett litet leende.

"Så vilken position vill ni spela?" Jag hade varit lite orolig för att alla skulle söka till samma position men det var faktiskt ganska jämnt uppdelat.

Det var bara Esper som ville vara vaktare men han skulle ändå vara tvungen att provspela.

De som ville vara jagare var Livja, Tea, två husalfer som jag inte kunde namnen på och så jag. Att jag skulle vara med i laget var en självklarhet men såklart så var jag tvungen att provspela ändå.

Slagmän var det tre stycken husalfer som ville vara. Det var Kokki, hennes tvilling Koffi och en husalf till. Tvillingarna skulle förmodligen få platserna. Tvillingar brukade vara väldigt bra som slagmän eftersom det behövs bra samarbete vilket tvillingar brukar ha.

Det var två husalfer som ville vara sökare. Och så Myrtle förstås.

Esper var jätteduktig som vaktare. Men när han huvud krockade med klonken så att det smällde till blev jag verkligen förskräkt. Tur att han hade hjälm. Det gick bättre med polyjuiceelixir, troligtvis för att som vaktare så måste man kunna blockera vilket måste vara svårt med en husalfskropp. Sedan skulle vi ha uttagning för dem som ville bli slagmän. Som jag gissat så var tvillingarna väldigt duktiga både med och utan polyjuiceelixir. Det hade känts konstigt att se mig själv flyga runt och vakta målstolparna men det var inget mot det här. Att se tre stycken av själv flyga runt och skjuta mot olika rörliga mål gjorde nästan så att jag svimmade.

Sen så var det Livjas tur att provspela. Till min förvåning så var hon riktigt bra. Jag hade tänkt att hon var lite mer av den smarta typen men såklart så kan man vara sportig samtidigt. Egentligen så skulle de ha haft uttagning till platsen som sökare först men lärarna hade inte lyckats fixa så att Myrtle gick lika snabbt som en kvast än så de hade skjutit upp det tills sist. När Livja var klar så skulle vi ta en paus, uttagningarna hade tagit mycket längre tid än jag trodde. Efter pausen så var det Teas tur. Sen skulle de andra alferna spela och sen så skulle det äntligen vara min tur. Efter sökaruttagningen så skulle alla spela en match mot Esper som skulle vakta målringarna.

Tea klamrade sig fast vid kvasten när hon lyfte från marken. Kokki och Koffi åkte fram och tillbaka med klonken för att se om hon kunde ta den. Tea satte ful fart mot Koffi som höll bollen under armen. Och innan någon hann agera så hade något helt ofattbart hänt.


	18. Chapter 18

Kap 18

Jag tror inte att någon såg vad som hände. Det enda vi såg var Tea som sekunden senare svävade över målringarna med klonken i ett fast grepp under armen. Koffi såg helt omtumlad ut, Tea var verkligen snabb!

Sen skulle Tea testa att spela med polyjuiceelixiret. Det var hemskt! Hon blev knuffad hit och dit och råkade alltid ta ett förstort grepp om bollen så att den for ur hennes grepp. När Tea äntligen lyckats styra ner kvasten till marken igen så grät hon.

"Tea kommer aldrig få vara med i laget", snyftade hon.

"Men Tea du var ju helt fantastisk!"

"Du kommer säkert att komma med i laget, det lovar mamma." Trots alla komplimanger och uppmuntranden som Tea fick så fortsatte hon att var ledsen. Hon vände inte ens upp huvudet när hon hörde att främmande fotsteg närmade sig. Det var Madame Hooch.

"Tea jag tror att vi kan garantera dig en plats i laget efter det vi såg får några minuter sen." Då tittade Tea upp. Trots att tårarna fortfarande rann ner för hennes kinder så kunde man se att hon log.

"Men Tea var värdelös, Tea kunde inte ens styra kvasten och så…" Mer hann hon inte säga förrän Madame Hooch avbröt henne.

"Jag vet vad jag såg och du är allt annat än dålig. Med polyjuiceelixiret var det däremot en helt annan sak, men jag ska nog se till att du får spela utan det, en så bra spelare som du." Vid det här laget så strålade Teas ögon av glädje. Man såg på hela henne att hon var väldigt lycklig just då.

Min uttagning gick jättebra och självklart så kom jag med i laget. Lärarna fixade Myrtles hastighetsbesvärjelse precis innan det var hennes tur och det gick riktigt bra för henne också. Även fast hon hade en begränsning så kom hon upp i mycket hög hastighet och eftersom hon redan var genomskinlig så såg det nästan ut som att hon försvann ibland. Jag tyckte verkligen synd om den personen som skulle kommentera våra matcher. Fem personer som såg likadana ut, en som var väldigt liten och en som blev osynlig då och då, det skulle inte bli lätt att hålla koll på oss.

Laget bestod alltså av Myrtle, Esper, Kokki och Koffi, Livja, Tea och mig.

Den kvällen somnade jag direkt när jag kom upp till uppehållsrummet, jag hann inte ens lägga mig i sängen så jag somnade på soffan istället.

Den följande veckan gick väldigt fort och innan jag hann tänka på det särskilt mycket så var det dags för mig att presentera mitt "grupparbete" om Cendoriff. Men jag hade inte behövt göra det helt själv. Mr. Cendoriff och han söner hade fortsatt att ge mig information och Myrtle hjälpte mig med formuleringen av det jag skulle skriva och säga. Även fast hon inte tycker det själv så tror jag att hon hade passat ganska bra i Ravenclaw. Ibland hade till och med husalferna hjälpt mig genom att komma på kvällen med något varmt att dricka medan jag och Myrtle höll på med arbetet. Men det hade inte varit något jag känt mig tvingad att göra utan något jag tyckte var kul eftersom det på något sätt var som att umgås med vänner man hade känt väldigt länge…

På lektionen i Trolldomshistoria så blev jag konstigt nog uppropad först, något jag absolut inte hade varit beredd på. Jag ställde mig längst fram i klassen och bläddrade lite nervöst bland mina anteckningar. Sen började jag med att sätta upp en stor bild jag målat på tavlan. Bilden föreställde Cendoriffs emblem och det var inte så många som sätt det förut. Sen började jag berätta samma historia som Mr. Cendoriff berättat för mig. Jag kunde ha satt femton siklar på att berättelsen inte alls lät lika bra den här gången men ändå så lyssnade alla på vartenda ord jag sa. Myrtle hade bestämt sig för att vara med och lyssna och stod längst ned i klassrummet och log mot mig.

Det var säkert den första gången i historien som alla var tysta och lyssnade på en lektion i Trolldomshistoria. När jag var klar med berättelsen avslutade jag med att berätta vad man hade för egenskaper i Cendoriff och lite sånt. Sen var jag klar. Det var tyst i en sekund innan hela klassen började applådera.

"Det var en väldigt fin presentation miss Lavell. 20 poäng till Cendoriff för att du förmedlade historien på ett bra sätt och för att det i övrigt var en utomordentlig presentation. Jag kunde inte tro det. Jag hade tjänat min första elevhemspoäng!


	19. Chapter 19

Kap 19

Hösten kom med stormsteg det året, och innan jag visste ordet av så var det allhelgonaafton.

Man kunde känna närvaron av högtiden i luften, allt kändes varmt, mysigt och spännande. Som Hogwarts brukar kännas helt enkelt, bara mer.

Quidditchsäsongen närmade sig också, om bara två veckor så skulle de spela säsongens första match. Laget låg i stenhård träning, och att knappt någon av dem hade spelat quidditch innan märktes inte längre.

Jag hade fått hoppa över flyglektionen vilket jag tyckt var bra då, men nu i efterhand kändes det synd, jag skulle ha haft med Gryffindor och Slytherin och på den lektionen hände det tydligen massa med spännande saker. Jag hade fått veta av McGonagall att jag inte längre var den enda första årseleven som var med i ett quidditchlag men vem som var den andra hade hon inte sagt, och som jag var så hade jag inte brytt mig om att ta reda på det.

I övrigt så hade skolan fortsatt som vanligt och jag hade tjänat ytterligare några elevhemspoäng. Jag låg fortfarande efter i tävlingen men inte med så förfärligt många poäng som jag gjort förut.

Det var tur att det inte var några lektioner på allhelgonadagen. Då hade jag kommit för sent till flera av dem. Jag vaknade vid lunchtid vilket gjorde att jag tog beslutet att äta en blandning av frukost och lunch i köket.

Efter ett parti gobstenar med Justin och Hannah (Susan och Ernie hade varit på straffkommenderingar och kvarsittningar hela hösten på grund av drakblodet de spillt ut första dagen) så gick jag upp mot uppehållsrummet. Vi hade redan gått igenom en rad av olika former att det nu var aningen mer komplicerat. Efter jul skulle vi gå in på bokstäverna men just nu var det en blomma man skulle rita, och det kunde ta evigheter innan dörren godkände det man hade ritat. Tea hade kommit upp och satt sig i soffan så jag pratade med henne ett tag. Tea hade blivit lite som en lillasyster för mig, och snart skulle jag också få en alldeles riktig lillasyster. Mammma och pappa hade skickat ett brev till mig för någon vecka sen, mitt första syskon skulle födas till sommaren och om jag hade tur så skulle hon födas precis innan jag kommer hem från Hogwarts.

När jag var på väg ner mot stora salen för festmåltiden så kände jag mig helt plötsligt konstig i magen, så jag började gå mot flicktoaletten istället. Jag visste att det inte hade varit en bra idé att äta det där stekta ägget som Esper erbjudit mig. Hade det verkligen varit gult och inte grönt? Som ursäkt så råkade det faktiskt vara så att Esper var aningen färgblind, så jag borde ha vetat bättre att lita på hans omdöme från början. Det kändes lite tråkigt att komma sent till middagen och ljudet där inne gjorde inte det hela bättre alls. Någonstans så stod det en vattenkran och droppade och i något av de andra båsen så hörde man snyftningar. Det lätt nästan värre än vad det kunde göra ibland när Myrtle kom på att hon var död. Som tur var så brukade det gå över efter en stund men den här gråten bara fortsatte i samma ledsamma takt.

Det kändes som att jag satt där riktigt länge och efter ett tag så var jag helt säker på at jag hade missat hela måltiden.

Helt plötsligt så började det lukta förfärligt illa på hela toaletten och jag hörde ett par tunga fötter ta sig över tröskeln. Sen så slog dörren igen och lukten blev ännu mer outhärdlig, helt instängd. Jag hörde en av båsens dörrar öppnas, en liten snyftning och sedan följde ett högt, högt skrik!

Jag satt som förlamad medan jag hörde flera skrik, såg toppen av mitt bås slås sönder, hörde en trollformel avfyras och till sist en ljudlig duns när något tungt slog i golvet. Sen hörde jag några röster från elever i min ålder och sen ett ljud som inte går att beskriva, det lät som en blandning av chock, lättnad, stolthet och något annat som jag inte riktigt kunde sätta fingret på vad det var. Det hade i alla fall varit McGonagall som gjort ifrån sig lätet.

Jag väntade tills det verkade som om att alla lämnat rummet innan jag gick ut ur båset. Kvar fanns det bara två figurer: ett stort nedslaget troll och en man med en turban. Det var professor Quirrell, läraren i försvar mot svartkonster.

"_Vad gör hon här?_" hördes det från professorn, det konstiga var att hans mun inte rörde på sig.

Jag gick förbi honom och satte fart mot köket, kanske hade de kvar några rester från festen.


	20. Chapter 20

Kap 20

Det var dagen för den stora quidditchmatchen. Hela laget samlades i Cendoriffs uppehållsrum för att prata taktik.

"Det här är Koffi, Livja och Erika. Här längre bort är Tea, Myrtle och Kokki själv", sa Kokki.

"Esper vaktar målringarna." Hon pekade på sju prickar som hon ritat ut på en bit pergament.

"Vad är det för prickar?" frågade Livja.

"Men åh, det var ju precis det Kokki nyss sa", sa Kokki lite irriterat. "Den här gula pricken är Esper och den här gröna pricken är Tea."

"Varför är Tea grön?" frågade Tea. "Tea vill vara lila."

"Okej då", sa Kokki. "Är det någon som har lila bläck?" Sen fortsatte det så där ett tag, vilket gjorde att det inte blev så mycket taktikpratande.

De lite äldre husalferna hade fått ledigt från köket så att de skulle kunna äta frukost tillsammans med resten av laget. I stora salen var det nästan tomt. Cendoriffs och Ravenclaws quidditchlag och en ensam lärare var de enda som satt och åt frukost. När de gick ner till quidditchplanen så kände de hur det blåste kallt. Det var inte det ideala vädret för quidditch, men det fanns ju värre förhållanden att spela under. Nere i omklädningsrummet fann vi våra helt nya quidditchklädnader.

De var lila i två nyanser och hade bruna detaljer.

Det fanns sex stycken klädnader eftersom Myrtle inte kunde byta kläder. Men alla skulle ju veta vilket lag hon tillhörde i alla fall, det var ju inte så att Ravenclaw också hade ett spöke i laget.

Husalferna verkade rädda. De pekade på kläderna och viskade tyst med varandra.

"Vad är det? Det är väl inte något fel på klädnaderna?" frågade jag.

"Men det är bara det att Hogwarts har gett oss kläder. Vi är fria."

Innan Espers ord hunnit sjunka in så kom McGonnagall in i rummet.

"Det är ingen fara. Att ni tekniskt sett är fria betyder inte att ni måste lämna skolan. Ni får stanna kvar så länge som ni vill, vilket jag tror skulle glädja oss alla." Husalferna såg lättade ut. Speciellt Tea som hade hunnit bli alldeles vit i ansiktet.

"Jo, fröken Erika, jag skulle vilja tala med er", sa professor McGonnagall. Hon ledde mig ut ur omklädningsrummet och upp i ett av tornen.

"Det här, Erika, är Hogwarts quidditchkommentator, Lee Jordan." Bredvid henne stod en kille, två kanske tre år äldre än mig. Han var ganska lång, mörkhyad och såg väldigt glad ut.

"Jag tror att vi behöver diskutera ert lag, Erika. Eftersom ni har fem spelare som ser likadana ut, så kommer det bli ganska svårt att kommentera", sa McGonnagall.

Efter att ha pratat med henne och Lee i en stund så kände Lee att han nog skulle klara det här. Då kände jag att det var dags att gå tillbaka till laget, matchen skulle börja om mindre än en halvtimme. I omklädningsrummet fann jag fyra husalfer i alldeles för stora dräkter. Tea och Myrtle var inte där.

"Ska ni inte dricka polyjuiceelixiret snart?" frågade jag. "Matchen börjar ju snart."

"Rektorn sa att professor Snape skulle komma med elixiret innan matchen, men han har inte gjort det än", sa Esper.

"Tänk om han inte hinner i tid!" sa Kokki och Koffi i kör. De syntes verkligen att de var tvillingar. Alla husalfer var ju lika men ändå så kunde man se att Kokki och Koffi var ofattbart lika.

"Det är väl klart att han hinner. Det är ju inte så att han måste få en hund att somna eller någonting sånt först." Jag hade försökt att låta ironisk men det gick inte något vidare. Om inte Snape kom med elixiret snart så skulle vi inte ha mycket tid på oss att fixa det från annat håll.

Jag sköt ifrån mig de oroliga tankarna och började byta om istället. Som tur var så kom Snape med flaskorna ett par minuter senare. Vi var alla nervösa. Hagrid kom ner innan matchen och pratade lugnande med oss. Ravenclaw skulle säkert inte vinna. Deras nya sökare behövde mycket träning, hon var trots allt bara en andraårselev.

När det var dags för oss att gå in på planen så kunde jag knappt tro mina ögon. Hela skolan var där! För att titta på oss. Jag tittade mig över axeln. Fyra stycken jag och en liten husalf. Myrtle stod bredvid mig. Så här nervös hade jag inte varit sen min sortering.

3


	21. Chapter 21

Kap 21

"Få se", tänkte han. Han hade varit tvungen att lära sig alla namn, positioner och hur alla såg ut. Inte för att han inte hade behövt göra det för den förra matchen också, det här hade bara varit ungefär sjutton gånger så svårt. Som tur var så gillade Lee utmaningar och han hade alltid gillat dem. Som att bryta sig in på Filchs kontor, det hade varit tider det.

Han satte sig högst upp i tornet med alla lärare, mestadels de från Gryffindor.

"Välkomna, till säsongens andra match. Idag spelar Ravenclawarna mot ett lag som gör sin debut det här året: Cendoriff!"

På Cendoriffs läktare satt det inte så många personer. Hagrid, ett antal förstaårselever från Hufflepuff och en husalf? Lee hann inte fundera så mycket på detta innan han skulle börja prata igen.

"Där är madam Hooch på planen, alltid lika förtjusande även fast hon fyller 91 i höst. Hon har varit lärare i flygning så länge någon kanske med undantag, från Dumbledore… Åhh, javisst professorn, professor Dumbledore menar jag såklart kan minnas." Lee älskade att kommentera. Det var kul, man fick en chans att vara smått taskig mot Slytherinarna inför hela skolan och så fick han tre galleoner per match.

"Nu ska lagkaptenerna skaka hand. De är båda nya kaptener för i år. Cendoriffs lagkapten är en förstaklassare, ja tro det eller ej gott folk, hon går faktiskt i förstaklass. Hon är sitt elevhems mest framstående elev och det rycktas även att hon kommer att bli prefekt om fyra år. Mina damer och herrar, en applåd för Erika Lavell!" Erika såg glad ut och det var han nöjd med. Många av hans kommentarer byggde upp eller rev ner folks självförtroende och den här tjejen behövde verkligen tro på sig själv.

"Ravenclaws lagkapten heter Daniel Wilson och han går sista året. Applådera om ni vill." Professor McGonagall knuffade till honom när han sagt det sista.

"Jag menar såklart en stor applåd mina damer och herrar, fast det är fortfarande frivilligt." Han tog ett djupt andetag innan matchen började. Nu skulle han vara tvungen att prata snabbt som en… just det, en quidditchkommentator.

"Och där flyger kvicken iväg och matchen är igång! Den lilla bedårande alfen Tea som spelar för Cendoriffs lag tar klonken. Hon är snabb hon, var hon inte på andra sidan planen nyss?

Mycket riktigt så susade Tea fram och tillbaka på planen med den röda bollen i ett hårt grepp under armen.

"Det kanske var henne vi skulle ha gett en hastighetsbegränsning Filius", viskade McGonagall till Flitwick som skrattade instämmande.

"Och där gjordes matchens första mål: 10-0 till Cendoriff." Ja, hur den här matchen skulle sluta hade han faktiskt redan innan gissat. Fast det började verka som att han haft fel. Typiskt, nu skulle han vara skyldig Fred tio siklar.

"Och där har vi Erika Lavell, den riktiga ingen av hennes dubbelgångare alltså. Polyjuiceelixir kan verkligen göra en förvirrad eller hur gott folk? I vilket fall så har Tea passat henne och Erika själv är nu på väg mot målringarna."

Erika närmade sig ringarna och kastade, men klonken träffade lite snett…

"Åh, vad synd. Vad är det man brukar kalla det där i fotboll? Stolpe? Men vänta, var inte det där…?"

En liten guldskimrande sak syntes ganska nära marken, och snart så kom det två skepnader flygande i full fart efter den.

"Här har vi matchens två sökare. Cho Chang från Ravenclaw spelar för i laget för första gången och Myrtle som representerar Cendoriff tror jag spelar för sitt första år hon också. Vänta här nu, var inte kvicken där nere nyss?"

Nu hände det flera saker på planen samtidigt. Lee hann knappt med, vad var viktigast att berätta om?

"Och där gjorde Ravenclaw sitt första mål vilket gör att det står lika. Den sökare som fångar kvickens lag kommer att ta hem det här om det inte görs fler mål! Och där har vi en dunkare, på väg mot Cendoriffs vaktare Esper i full fart." En av tvillingarna flög fram fort och slog så hårt på dunkaren så hårt så att slagträet bröts av på mitten.

"Madam Hooch, jag tror att vi behöver ett nytt slagträ," skrattade Lee. "Och klonken är återigen i spel. Den här gången så är det Ravenclaw som har den." Ravenclawarna jublade, det såg ut som att de skulle kunna ta hem det här, Cendoriff hade inte ens båda sina slagmän uppe i luften, Kokki var nere på marken och hämtade ett nytt slagträ.

"Vi är bara tjugo minuter in i matchen och… Nej, det gjorde hon inte! Mina damer och herrar, vi har en vinnare!"


	22. Chapter 22

Kap 22

Det var fest i uppehållsrummet den kvällen. Eller "fest" och "fest", det fanns mat och musik och var väldigt trevlig stämning helt enkelt. Myrtle hade fångat kvicken men istället för att stanna i hennes hand så hade den flugit igenom den. Det var rena turen att Lee sett det och sagt det. Annars hade matchen säkert fortsatt ett bra tag till.

I rummet fanns det mat i överflöd, vi kan säga att det var tur att man hade husalfer med i laget när man behövde mat. Nu behövde vi inte tänka på något speciellt förrän i januari då de skulle ha sin nästa quidditchmatch, den här gången mot Gryffindor. Jag hade inte särskilt mycket läxor heller så vardagen på Hogwarts flöt på ganska bra.

"Vad har du gjort idag Erika?" frågade Hannah när jag kom ner till stora salen för att äta middag.

"Läxor, quidditchträning och lite annat." Det hade varit en ganska normal lördag. "Vad har du gjort då?" frågade jag henne.

"Inget särskilt, det har varit ganska tråkigt faktiskt." Hannah lät uttråkad när hon pratade också, det var ingenting hon hittade på.

"Stannar du här över lovet? Jag ska åka hem i åtminstone några dagar."

"Jag ska åka hem", svarade jag. "Nästan hela min släkt kommer för att hälsa på oss i år så det var egentligen inget alternativ att stanna här."

Lovet började redan nästa dag och de sista lektionerna hade varit igår. Jag hade packat min väska samma morgon och just nu så längtade jag bara hem. Inte för att jag ville komma ifrån Hogwarts, men det skulle bli underbart att träffa släkten igen.

"Vi kommer att sakna dig Erika."

"Ja, ha det så bra hemma." Alla var i uppehållsrummet, det vill säga nästan alla, alla utom…

"Tea! Var är du?" Tåget skulle gå om bara en timme och jag ville verkligen säga hejdå till Tea innan dess.

"Livja är helt säker på att Tea kommer snart, Tea har säkert bara tappat bort sig, det är lätt att göra när man är liten i ett stort slott."

"Tack Livja men det tror jag inte. Tea har aldrig haft några problem med att hitta hit", sa jag oroligt.

"Ora dig inte fröken Erika, Tea kommer säkert snart", försäkrade Koffi mig. Jag sa hejdå till alla porträtten, jag sa hejdå till Hagrid och sist men inte minst till Myrtle och husalferna. Tiden gick men Tea kom inte. Tillslut så var jag tvungen att gå ner till tågstationen ändå, utan at ha sagt hejdå till Tea.

"Hon har säkert bara fastnat någonstans, dekorationen på julkakorna vi just nu har nere i köket kan vara väldigt fängslande, speciellt för Tea, hon är väldigt förtjust i sådant." Jag trodde inte särskilt mycket på det Teas mamma sa, men hon hade säkert rätt.

Jag hittade inte Hannah eller Ernie och resten av mina vänner skulle bli hämtade med flampulver av sina föräldrar framemot kvällen. Jag hittade därför en egen tom kupé och sov hela den långa vägen fram till London.

"Vakna lilla gumman, tåget har stannat." Jag blinkade till och satte mig upp. Inne i min kupé stod tanten som brukade köra godisvagnen och utanför fönstret så såg jag perrong 9¾.

"Hur länge har vi stått inne på perrongen?" frågade jag henne. Jag kanske hade missat mina föräldrar.

"Vi kom precis in, alla andra håller på att lämna tåget just nu, så det är lugnt."

"Vilken tur, jag ska nog ta och skynda mig, mamma och pappa undrar säkert var jag är."

"Jo, det var en sak till innan du går", sa tanten. "Din koffert rörde precis på sig, den liksom vinglade till på något konstigt sätt."

"Det var säkert bara tåget som gjorde det. Men jag måste hitta mina föräldrar nu, hejdå." Jag vinkade åt henne när jag lämnade kupén och klev av tåget. När jag bar kofferten så förstod jag nästan vad hon menade, det kändes som att något andades därinne.

"Erika, gumman vad längesen det var jag såg dig!" Min mormor kramade om mig hårt. Hon luktade gammalt, men inte äckligt gammalt utan mysigt gammalt, lite som Hogwarts. "Okej, berätta nu. Hur har din första termin på skolan varit?"

"Jo, den har väl varit bra och lite annorlunda också. Jag har i alla fall fått jättemånga nya vänner."

"Så, vilket elevhem hamnade du i?" frågade min farbror. "Slår vad om att hon hamnade i Hufflepuff, för vår Erika är ju en riktigt snäll tjej."

"Faktiskt så hamn…", började jag men mamma avbröt mig.

"Erika, det är något med din väska, den har öppnat sig av sig själv. Och jag är nästan helt säker på att det inte var någon av oss som gjorde det."

"Vad i…"

"Tea?"

2


	23. Chapter 23

Kap 23

"Var är Tea?" Tea såg helt förvirrad ut men jag förstod henne väl. Hon hade säkert aldrig lämnat Hogwarts förut och då verkade säkert till och med mitt gammalmodiga vardagsrum annorlunda.

"Tea, du gömde dig i min väska för att följa med mig hem och fira jul, eller hur?" undrade jag. Tänk om Tea hade tappat minnet eller något, om hon hade blivit skadad inne i väskan.

"Nej, Tea hade bråttom. Tea hade tittat på dekorationer i köket och plötsligt så kom Tea på att Tea aldrig skulle hinna till elevhemsrummet i tid. Så Tea bestämde sig för att transferera sig, trots att Tea inte gjort det många gånger och inte är så bra på det. Så Tea gjorde det och sen gjorde det ont och allt blev mörkt. Och nu är Tea här", sa Tea. Hon verkade nöjd med att ha förklarat allt så bra. "Var är här? Tea känner inte igen sig."

"Du är hemma hos mig Tea, du är inte på Hogwarts längre." Tea såg helt chockad ut när jag sagt detta.

"Erika, nu får du ta och förklara för oss mindre förstående här. Vem är den lilla alfen?" undrade min äldsta kusin Tommy.

"Det här är Tea, och hon är en Hogwartshusalf och en av mina bästa vänner", förklarade jag. Fortfarande så såg ingen ut att förstå.

"Hur kommer det sig att du är vän med en husalf Erika? Jag visste inte ens att det fanns husalfer på Hogwarts innan jag gick mitt sjätte år."

"Det är en lång historia", sa jag, jag visste att jag skulle behöva berätta hela ändå.

"Den får du allt ta och berätta", sa min morfar. "Vi har hela kvällen på oss."

"Jo, det var vid sorteringen som allt började…"

_Jag hade precis fått min första vän på Hogwarts och allt var toppen. Trots det så var jag väldigt nervös, det här skulle ju avgöra hela min skolgång. Mina vänner hamnade i Hufflepuff och jag började tro att jag också skulle göra det. Och sen var det min tur. Hatten funderade ett tag och sen hade den bestämt sig. Jag hamnade i Cendoriff._

Jag tog en paus och tittade på hela min släkt. Min gammelfarmor längst bak i rummet såg glad ut, resten av dem såg ut att vara i det närmaste till chock.

"Vad är Cendoriff? Det finns inget elevhem som heter så." Jag började undra hur lång tid det egentligen skulle ta för dem att förstå.

"Det gör det visst det, jag kommer till det sen."

_Cendoriff är kreativiteten, lojaliteten och modets elevhem. Eftersom det är lite av en blandning från andra elevhem så är det väldigt få som hamnar där. Senast någon gick i Cendoriff var ungefär 950 år sen, de har till och med tagigt bort ekorren från Hogwarts vapensköld. Det bestämdes att jag ändå skulle gå i elevhemmet och det är här husalferna kommer in. Cendoriff behövde ett quidditchlag och eftersom jag var den enda eleven i hemmet så togs ett spöke och fem husalfer in istället. Och nu är de som en del av elevhemmet._

"Men husalfer kan ju inte spela quidditch, det är absurt…"

"De kan visst spela, och de är riktigt duktiga också. Vi vann faktiskt vår första och senaste match också. Låt mig berätta klart."

_Alla mina vänner går i Hufflepuff men det går väldigt bra ändå och elevhemsgrundarens porträtt finns så jag har lärt mig massvis om både Hogwarts och Cendoriffs historia._

"Ja, jag skulle tro att det var allt."

"Jaha. Det var ju… oväntat." Min farbror lät smått chockad, han hade säkert varit övertygad om att jag skulle hamna i Hufflepuff.

"Ja, minst sagt", sa min gammelfarmor. "Nej, nu ska vi lämna Erika i fred ett tag, jag har i alla fall några saker att visa dig på övervåningen gumman. Kommer du?"

"Är det helt att du kan gå i trapporna? Annars så kan jag hämta ner sakerna…" sa jag.

"Nej, mina ben kanske börjar bli trötta men inte min magi, den är i prima skick. Kom nu gumman." Jag följde efter henne upp till övervåningen. Det såg ut som att hon gick i trapporna, men det skulle inte förvåna mig om hon egentligen flög någon centimeter ovanför trappstegen. Jag följde efter min gammelfarmor in i ett av gästrummen och satte mig på sängen.

"Här har jag till dig Erika", sa hon och tog fram ett vackert smycke i silver. Hänget var två små hoppsittande stjärnor med en liten diamantsten i en av spetsarna.

"Åh, vad fin den är! Tack farmor." Jag brukade kalla min gammelfarmor Agnes för farmor, gammelfarmor tog alldeles för lång tid att säga och så träffade jag aldrig min riktiga farmor heller, bara vartannat år eller så.

"Jo, det var en grej jag hade tänkt berätta för dig också Erika. När du sa att du hamnade i Cendoriff så blev jag faktiskt väldigt förvånad. Så jag bestämde mig för att berätta en sak för dig." Jag nickade bara, vad var det nu hon skulle säga?

"När jag skulle börja på Hogwarts, under min sortering…"


	24. Skidor, saknad, magi och honungsöl

Skidor, saknad, magi och honungsöl

"Tror ni verkligen att hon klarar sig?"

"Det är såklart att hon gör det", svarade Kokki, "Tea håller på att växa upp och jag skulle tro att hon är med Erika just nu. Hon kanske råkade komma på tåget av misstag eller något."

"Men jag fattar det inte. Nia ska åka på semester utan sin dotter… Vänta! Får vi verkligen ta ledigt över julen?"

"Jag har pratat med professor Dumbledore och allt är lugnt. Och han skickar en uggla till oss om Tea kommer tillbaka. Det enda problemet just nu är att du aldrig börjar packa!" Kokki var trött på att vänta. Det var första gången i sitt liv som hon hade fått möjlighet till något sådant här och innerst inne så kände hon sig som en riktig äventyrare.

"Vad är det förresten som Nia ska packa?" frågade Teas mamma. "Nia kan ju inte byta kläder eller något."

"Tandborste kanske?" föreslog Kokki uttråkat.

"Vad är en tandbo…?"

"Glöm det du." Kokki lät fortfarande trött men faktum var att hon var jätteglad. De skulle kunna åka nu!

"Koffi har aldrig åkt med flampulver förut."

"Lugna dig, det går bra. Ibland känns det bara som att huvudet kommer lossna men Livja tror i alla fall inte att det hänt." Livja verkade förstå att hon skrämt upp Koffi ännu mer först när hon pratat klart och försökte då le ett uppmuntrande leende istället. Det funkade inte heller särskilt bra men det var i alla fall en förbättring.

"Kom igen F, det är bara att hålla armarna vid sidan så går det bra", lugnade Kokki. F och K var något Koffi och Kokki kallat varandra när de var små och nu när de inte behövde jobba tillsammans så tänkte Kokki börja reta sin tvilling igen som aldrig förr.

Koffi hängde snabbt på, fjärde regeln i alla tvillingars busbok (skriven av Fred och George Weasley) var att hämnas med härmning.

"Okej K," sa han innan den gröna elden slukade honom.

"Är det bara jag som inte fattar vad FK är?" viskade Esper.

"F som i Koffi och K som i Kokki Esper", suckade Livja. "Och så finns det en annan betydelse men den orkar jag inte dra upp."

Taket var så högt att man bara skymtade det och överallt hängde blågrå draperier. De hade anlänt via en enorm kakelugn som också den var blå med gråa toner.

"Vi transfererar oss, jag har hört att förstaårseleverna här sätter rosetter runt halsen och huvudet på alla husalfer och det vill jag helst inte vara med om," sa Esper. Innan någon hann säga något annat så hade han tagit ett stort grepp om alla i något som liknade en kram och sekunden senare så var det vitt överallt. Vitt och kallt.

"Varför använde vi inte transferens från början förresten?" undrade Esper glatt, han hade ännu inte hade märkt vad som omgav dem.

"För att det här kunde hända! Transfererade du oss till snön Esper?" utropade Kokki. Hon kände att hon tagit ledarrollen för resan och hon tänkte inte låta något gå snett. Hon tänkte inte heller missa chansen att vinna över Koffi när de skulle köra slalom.

Som tur var så är transferens inte något som bara går att använda en gång så tillslut så lyckades de ta sig till den lilla stugan en bit från alperna.

"Hallå? Är någon hemma?" frågade Kokki när hon bankade på dörren med sin lilla hand.

"Kokki o Koffi me' sinas vänner? Bonjour på ni!"

"Hej Tom! Det här är Esper, Livja och Nia. Vi kan väl komma in va?"

"Såkla't ni komma inne. Det är rum på där upp," sa Tom.

När de kommit upp till sina rum så förklarade Kokki att Tom var henne och Koffis kusin.

"Han kan egentligen inte något annat språk än franska särskilt bra men han försöker i alla fall."

"Bor han själv? Kan en husalf göra det?" frågade Livja.

"Hans husmor är borta över julen tror jag, han vaktar bara huset åt henne just nu", svarade Koffi.

"Okej, men vet hon att vi är här? Tänk om hon kommer hem?"

"Livja, allt är lugnt. Kom igen vi måste dra till backarna!"

"Hur tänkte Kokki nu?"

"Vadå?"

"Hur ska vi kunna åka skidor på samma ställe som mugglare?" undrade Livja. "Det kommer att se oss!"

"Kokki sa ju att allt är lugnt. Vi måste gå hitåt."

Gruppen med husalfer följde efter Kokki fram till en gammal övergiven enstolslift. Den var rostig och såg ut att kunna falla samman vilket ögonblick som helst.

"Funkar den här verkligen?"

"Gör som Kokki bara", sa hon innan hon gick fram och satte sig på stolen som var nere och helt plötsligt så försvann hon i ett rökmoln.

"Kom igen då", sa Koffi när han såg att alla stod som förlamade. "Koffi vill åka skidor." Och med de orden så satte han sig också på stolen och försvann.

Det var snö överallt. Och inte som snöhögar utan som fina pistade backar. I backarna så åkte (och flög) det alla sorters magiska varelser. Fast någon drake såg de inte till.

"Välkomna till Trolldomsbackarna, magivärldens eget skidställe!"

"Wow!"

"Otroligt!"

"Sist nerför draksvängen är en svartalf", ropade Kokki innan hon gav sig av mot liften.

"Det där var nog inte så bra", sa Nia oroligt, hon hade precis fått syn på ett gäng sura svartalfer bara några meter bort. "Mot liften!"

En stund senare så satt de på värdshuset Honungsöl och Kött (han som namngav stället hade säkert ingen fantasi då det enda de serverade var just honungsöl och kött) och drack ett varsitt glas (gissa vad?) honungsöl. De pratade om dagen som hade varit och hur kul de hade haft. Som när Koffi utmanade Kokki på slalom och de kom exakt lika.

"Tea skulle ha varit med, Livja saknar henne mycket."

"Ja, det gör Kokki också."

"Och Koffi."

"Och Nia."

"Och Esper."

"Kan vi inte åka hem till Tom och kolla om det kommit en uggla från Dumbledore än? Jag tror inte att den hittar genom portalen."

Så de åkte tillbaka genom portalen och transfererade sig hem till Tom. Det visade sig att ugglan hade anlänt precis när de lämnat huset på morgonen.

_Kära Nia,_

_Din dotter är oskadd och ska tillbringa julen med miss Lavell och hennes familj._

_Hon råkade komma på tåget av misstag men Erikas familj hälsar att det bara är kul att ha henne där._

_God Jul,_

_Minerva McGonagall (biträdande rektor på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom)_

"Vad skönt!"

"Varför är Esper här med Kokki?" undrade Esper.

"För att vi ska köpa julklappar till Koffi, Livja, Tom, Nia, Tea och Erika", svarade Kokki. De var vid ingången till en gränd mitt i Paris. Det verkade vara en fransk motsvarighet till Diagongränden med massvis av magiska affärer nu med julerbjudanden.

"Men Kokki, vi har inga pengar. Vi är husalfer."

"Husalfer som fått julklappspengar av rektorn på sin skola."

"Varför gav han oss pengar?"

"För att hålla ihop Cendoriffgänget tror jag. Fast det är inte så väldans mycket ändå, 50 galleoner."

"Men det är ju jättemycket!"

"Inte för julklappar till så många personer", suckade Kokki, "Vi får göra vad vi kan av det."

Madame C - Magiskt pryttel var en av de affärer som skyltade väldigt mycket utåt så Kokki och Esper gick in. Det var hyllor fyllda med finurliga grejer från golv till tak och en sak fastnade de direkt vid. Det var en liten skulptur av en ekorre som då och då vred på huvudet. Den såg på pricken ut som ekorren på Cendoriffs vapensköld.

"Den där? Vi har haft den i butiken i säkert 900 år och ingen har någonsin velat köpa den förut."

"Men då är det väl bara bra om vi köper den?" sa Kokki beslutsamt då det lät som att damen i kassan ville behålla skulpturen.

"Givetvis. Ska jag slå in den?"

"Ja tack!"

"Vem hade Kokki tänkt att vi skulle ge den till?" undrade Esper.

"Till alla. Förutom Tom då."

"Vad ska vi köpa till honom då?"

"Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker – historian bakom framgången."

"Seriöst?" Esper såg förvånad ut.

"Ja den där Bertie Bott är hans största idol."

"Nej, jag menar att Kokki ska köpa den på engelska?"

"Jaha! Nej, det ska jag inte." Sen bröt Kokki ihop av skratt och Esper stämde in.

Det var juldagsmorgon i Frankrike och det första som husalferna lade märke till när de vaknade var att alla fönster var täckta med snö, till och med det på vinden.

"Då antar jag att vi inte kan ta oss härifrån va?"

"Var inte dum Esper, vi är vuxna husalfer som kan transferera oss", sa Nia.

"Vuxen till åldern kanske, men inte till beteendet", mumlade Livja.

"Hallå? Har ni inte glömt något?" undrade Koffi finurligt.

"Nej, vadå?"

"Det är jul! Och det spelar ingen roll om vi inte kommer ut för det finns en hel hög med presenter som väntar på oss därnere."

"Du Koffi?"

"Vad?"

"Kokki är redan där nere och öppnar sina." Koffi slängde sig ner för trappan och rusade till granen.

"Hej F, gissa vem som kom först."

"Inte vet jag men det måste vara en riktig fuskare", sa Koffi och log elakt mot sin tvilling.

"Hon väntade i alla fall med att öppna sina klappar."

En stund senare så hade alla öppnat sina paket och Koffi hade upptäckt något upprörande.

"Jag har inte fått något från Kokki eller Esper och det har inte ni andra heller."

"Jo", sa Tom, "Tom haft fått paketer från Kokki o Esper."

"Har någon annan fått det?" Alla skakade på huvudet. "Det är det jag menar!"

"Lugn F, ni får er på Hogwarts för den är till Erika och Tea också."

"Jaha, då är det lugnt. Koffi ville bara inte gå miste om något."

"Kokki vet nog något som F vill missa."

"Vadå?"

"Snöbollskrig!" Med ett poff så hade Kokki transfererat både sig själv och tvillingen ut från det insnöade huset upp på taket där hon snabbt började krama en boll. Koffi böjde sig också ner för att göra det så snabbt som han förstått vad som hände.

Snöbollskastandet mellan dem pågick länge, och man kunde inte avgöra vem som segrade då båda stupade samtidigt.

"Tack Tom!"

"Ja, det här har varit den bästa julen någonsin."

"Jag längtar hem så att vi kan träffa Tea igen", sa Koffi.

"Ja F, verkligen", instämde Kokki.

"Lova att det är sista gången du kallar mig så!"

Sen tog de sig tillbaka till Hogwarts där fler äventyr väntade på dem efter den bästa julen någonsin…


	25. Chapter 24

Kap 24

Jag avbröt henne innan hon hann längre:

"Du kan inte ha gått i Cendoriff. Någon skulle ha vetat om det i såna fall, någon skulle ha sagt det", sa jag. Jag hade inte tänkt efter alls och det var ett alldeles för förhastat antagande.

"Vännen min jag har aldrig sagt att jag gick i Cendoriff. Men det var väldigt nära, min sortering var väldigt intressant", sa hon väldigt lugnt.

"Så hatten övervägde att placera dig där? Och du berättade inte för någon?"

"De enda som känner till det var din gammelfarfar och jag", sa den gamla damen och svalde. Min gammelfarfar låg på Sankt Mungos, och troligen så var hans dagar räknade. Men han klarade sig bra för att vara så pass gammal, han hade trots allt varit en väldigt mäktig trollkarl på sin tid.

"Och hatten", rättade jag henne.

"Och hatten", upprepade hon. "Han borde ha kännedom om många hemligheter såhär efter ettusen år.

Jag fäste smycket jag fått av henne runt halsen och reste mig upp.

"Var det något mer du skulle visa", frågade jag henne. "Jag skulle gärna gå ner och umgås med alla de andra."

"Det är en sak till gumman. Det var en sak hatten berättade för mig, en sak innan han satte mig i Hufflepuff. Det finns mycket dolt i Cendoriffs historia även om det är ett vänligt elevhem. Jag skulle inte fördjupa mig i den om jag var du, sa han. Kan du lova mig det Erika?" undrade hon och tittade mig i ögonen. "Utforska inte för mycket, helt plötsligt kan det vända sig emot dig."

"Jag lovar farmor, jag ska vara försiktig", svarade jag men egentligen så var jag väldigt nyfiken. Vad kunde det vara hatten pratat om?

"I såna fall tror jag att det finns tårta därnere om du vill ha", avslutade hon.

Tea passade verkligen in i min familj. Hon blev snabbt vän med alla och speciellt med min lilla kusin Alicia som var fyra år. Jag hade inte så många kusiner egentligen och Alicia var närmast mig i ålder av allihop. Jag gick runt och pratade med mina äldre släktingar men sen fick jag uppdraget att följa med Tea och Alicia ut i snön för att göra snöänglar. En stund senare blev det mycket livligare:

"Snöbollskrig!" utbrast Alicia. Jag trodde inte ens hon visste vad snöbollskrig var men tydligen så gjorde hon det och hon var ganska duktig också. Jag fick hjälpa dem att bygga varsin fästning och sen var leken i full gång. Som tur var så kom Alicias mamma ut med varm choklad innan någon blev helt dygnsur.

Något som mina släktingar tyckte var jättekul var att bestämma namn på min ofödda syster.

"Jag tycker att hon ska heta Ebba", sa min morfar. "Det hette min farmor."

"Jag gillar Melanie som namn", sa Tommy glatt.

"Det är faktiskt ett av de namn vi funderar över", svarade min mamma. "Melanie, Veronica, Joline, Embla eller Arietta som förnamn." Hela släkten mumlade instämmande.

"Det låter som jättebra namn allihop", sa gammelfarmor. "När kommer tillskottet i familjen då?"

"Juni", svarade min mamma. "Tidigt i juni."

Mamma hade skickat ett brev till Dumbledore där det stod att Tea skulle bo hos oss över julen. Själv verkade Tea bara tycka det var spännande att befinna sig utanför Hogwarts murar. Men vissa saker var svåra första gången för en liten husalf.

"Tea saknar mamma", viskade hon när jag skulle säga godnatt till henne. Min mamma hade bäddat åt henne i en byrålåda som hon sen ställt på golvet.

"Sov gott Tea", sa jag tyst innan jag gick för att sova själv.

_Ormen slingrade sig runt djuret som stod i mitten av rummet. Den var brun och hade stor yvig svans. Det var en ekorre. Ekorren försökte hoppa iväg men det gick inte, den var fast i ormens hårda grepp. Något lätt högt någon annanstans ifrån och ormen slingrade sig iväg genom ett hål som precis uppstått i vägen._

"_Döda… Döda dig…" hördes en viskning från väggarna. Jag var lång och slemmig, jag var en orm._

_Nej, ville jag skrika. Jag är ingen orm, jag är en ekorre, en ekorre, en ekorre…_

Jag vaknade upp kallsvettig. Jag kom inte ihåg vad jag drömt för något men en tanke låg kvar i bakhuvudet: _Jag är en ekorre…_

Drömmen kanske inte hade betytt något, kanske hade den gjort det.


End file.
